¡Repito!
by Ikari-Rok-Shinji
Summary: Averigüen que es lo que sucede cuando Shinji es obligado a revivir una y otra vez los acontecimientos de la serie
1. Chapter 1

**Notas previas: No poseo los derechos de Neon Genesis Evangelion ni de sus personajes, todos los derechos son de Gainax y de Anno Hideaki-san. Además de Dr. Strangelove es propiedad de Columbia Pictures**

**Nota aclaratoria: Esta historia NO es mía, es un trabajo que leí hace algunos meses y me pareció muy bueno, es mi primer trabajo de traducción, con permiso especial de su autor, espero que les guste tanto como a mí.**

**Titulo original: **Dr. Strangelove

**Autor original: **Rorschach's Blot

Luego de la tremenda troleada que fue el tercer impacto, encontramos a Shinji al final de dicho evento despertando del mismo.

Al enfocarse mejor se encuentra con un rostro cariñoso y amable

— ¿M-mamá? – Pegunta Shinji incrédulo — ¿De verdad eres tú?

— No, Shinji – La destellante mujer contesta — Escogí esta forma para poder hablar contigo y… -

— Entonces, ¿Podrías cambiarte a alguien más? – Pidió Shinji, experimentar la muerte en carne propia lo hizo un poco más asertivo — Ya tengo suficiente material para desquiciar a cualquier psicólogo además de que me harías un gran favor si te pusieses ropa

— De acuerdo – La entidad accedió — ¿En qué te gustaría que me convirtiese?

— Uhh… - Shinji meditó por unos momentos — ¿Podrías transformarte en la conductora de noticias que hace reportajes sobre las batallas?

— ¿La que decía que eras una amenaza y que te debían encerrar?

— Por lo menos ella era totalmente honesta sobre lo que pensaba de mí

— Está bien – La entidad cambió en la forma de la mujer que él había visto muchas veces, con micrófono y audífono incluido — Ahora, has sido escogido para regresar y corregir todo lo que se hizo mal. Para salvar a tus amigos y…

— Eso suena como la trama de esa comedia de enredo que Asuka no dejaba de ver, Quantum Leak o algo así. Pero en realidad – Shinji se decidió — Prefiero quedarme aquí

— Es un vacío sin forma – Dijo la voz inexpresivamente, mirando alrededor

— No es tan malo – Shinji suspiro despreocupadamente, disfrutando la completa ausencia de brujas pelirrojas o bastardos abandona-hijos — Aunque agradezco la oferta

— Si no regresas te enviarán a hacerle compañía a tu padre, ¡Con visitas de Asuka en fines de semana! – Esto inmediatamente hizo que el chico pensase las cosas — Y todas las comidas las cocinará Misato – Añadió la mujer sádicamente.

— Ahh… Bueno… - Shinji realmente no sabía cómo responder - _¡Rayos! Sabía que el limbo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. ¡Hola infierno!_

— Y eso no es todo – Continuó la entidad — Pero no quiero decirlo, es demasiado horripilante

— No puede ser peor que regresar – Shinji se aventuró a decir

— Oh, créeme que lo es – La voz correspondiente a la reportera asiática Trisha Takanawa le aseguró, demasiado entusiasmada para su gusto.

— ¿Tengo otra alternativa?

— Ahhh, ahhmm

LLLLL

Shinji miró la estación de tren, había regresado, estaba de vuelta donde todo comenzó, de vuelta al mundo amenazado por los ángeles, de regreso a un puerco apartamento, de regreso… ¡A chingar a su madre! Shinji saltó hacia el tren, huir nunca había funcionado pero quizá esta vez fuese diferente.

En total desesperación la ONU arrojó una bomba N2, destruyendo todo ser vivo que alcanzase la onda expansiva, excepto al ángel. Shinji nunca vio el destello.

LLLLL

— ¿Qué rayos sucedió? – Shinji despertó con el chillido de la entidad — Solamente regresaste por dos horas

— Hice lo que quería – Shinji dijo tranquilamente — Ahora déjame en paz - El muchacho estaba ansioso de poder flotar, sin ser molestado en su propio limbo.

— Ahh, ¡No! – La entidad gruño y le empezó a punzar con su micrófono — ¡No va a ser tan fácil ni tan sencillo! Vas a ir una y otra y otra y otra y otra vez hasta que lo hagas bien

— ¡No! – Shinji estaba devastado más no sorprendido, ¿Qué otra vida después de la muerte podría esperarse del matador de ángeles?

LLLLL

Shinji miró la estación de tren, había regresado, estaba de vuelta donde todo comenzó, de vuelta al mundo amenazado por los ángeles, de regreso a un puerco apartamento, de regreso… ¡A chingar a su madre! Que nunca se diga que un chico no aprende de sus errores. Shinji corrió y salió de la zona donde la futura onda expansiva iba a surgir. Avanzó más de lo que hubiese esperado, pero no lo suficientemente lejos como para evitar ser convertido en un bicho crujiente por la onda expansiva.

LLLLL

Shinji despertó con la mirada irritada de la entidad sobre él.

— ¿Qué? – Shinji retó — Esta vez duré más tiempo

— Por casi quince minutos – La entidad gruñó — ¿Quieres una ayudadita? ¿Por qué no esperas a Misato? Nunca vas a sobrevivir si no consigues un carro

— ¿Con que un carro, ehhh? – Shinji meditó

LLLLL

Shinji llegó a la estación de trenes y corrió hasta cayéndose en el suelo. El chico no tenía idea de cómo robar un carro pero ¡vamos! ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser? Aún seguía trabajando en ello cuando la bomba N2 se detonó

LLLLL

_Aparentemente, robar autos es más difícil de lo que pensaba_, es lo que Shinji meditaba mientras esperaba a que Misato llegase. El muchacho renuentemente había aceptado que la mejor solución era esperar a su haragana y futura tutora y dejar que ella lo resolviese.

— Tú debes ser Shinji – La mujer preguntó

— Sólo cierre la boca y conduzca – Shinji dijo sencillamente

— De acuerdo – Misato suspiró pensando que este era el verdadero hijo del comandante por su tono e ignorando el hecho de que había llegado a recogerlo dos horas tarde de la que esencialmente era una zona de guerra.

Shinji esperó a que la bomba N2 fuese arrojada y Misato se distrajese para intentar escapar. Y digo intentó porque la mujer fácilmente pudo alcanzarlo y mostrarle cuán sencillo era para una persona con entrenamiento militar atrapar a un civil amateur.

Shinji estaba más que molesto cuando fue llevado a la jaula de los evas. Ignoró el pequeño discurso de Ritsuko en favor de la causa de su padre.

— Y vas a pilotarlo – Dijo Gendo

— Chingas a tu madre – Shinji brameó — Y ¿Alguien podría quitarme estas esposas? – Quien hubiese pensado que Misato tendría un par de esposas aterciopeladas en la guantera. Aunque debía darle crédito a quien se lo merecía, estas esposas por lo menos eran mucho más cómodas que las que usaron en el pasado con él.

— Trae a Rei – Ordenó Gendo

— Pero ella está… -

— No está muerta – Interrumpió Gendo

— Sí, señor

Shinji miro impasible como traían a Rei. Como si eso lo fuese a obligar, él aún no la había perdonado por su papel en el tercer impacto. Era algo difícil no tomárselo personal, especialmente cuando la entidad tomaba su forma cuando se ponía furiosa.

— Como si realmente me importase – Se rio Shinji — Sólo usen a otro de sus clones

— Ahh, ¿Qué acabas de decir Shinji? – Ritsuko preguntó horrorizada

— Dije – Shinji sonrió — No lo pilotaré – Shinji gritó — No te ayudaré a provocar el tercer impacto, no seré tu herramienta

Gendo hizo una discreta seña a los guardias, Shinji fue llevado disimuladamente a una celda de detención, luego a un cuarto de interrogación, sin embargo, el chico estaba tan acostumbrado al dolor que tuvieron que usar métodos más y más drásticos para conseguir algo más que una lista de las fallas de Gendo como padre y como ser humano, hasta que incapaz de resistir la presión, su cuerpo sucumbió después de tres horas de interrogación

LLLLL

— ¿De nuevo regresaste? – La entidad preguntó alegremente — Bueno, duraste más tiempo esta vez

— ¡Púdrete! – Shinji chasqueó. Morir en múltiples ocasiones había hecho maravillas en la confianza del chico, o al menos había borrado cualquier tipo de consideración por los sentimientos de las demás personas

— Ese es el espíritu – La voz de Trisha le animó — Hazle la vida imposible

— Necesito tiempo para accesar a una computadora – Shinji dijo repentinamente

— Hay muchas que puedes usar cuando regreses a tu vida anterior – La entidad dijo alegre — ¡Diviértete con eso!

Le tomó a Shinji un par de intentos antes de que finalmente encontrase una computadora libre para accesar a internet en la estación de tren, pero le tomó una docena antes de encontrar la información que necesitaba, ya que seguía distrayéndose por la porno

Extrañamente encontró la información de cómo prender un carro sin la llave en la página oficial de Kensuke.

LLLLL

Shinji se desplazaba en la autopista en su nuevo convertible con el viento meneando su cabello y con el sol en su espalda. Había escapado de su destino, había logrado encontrar un carro, estaba acelerando lejos de la zona de explosión, la vida era buena. Hasta que llegó a una barricada.

El chico gruño en irritación mientras los soldados lo escoltaron a una pequeña área de detención la cual sabía con mucha experiencia que no estaba lo suficientemente lejos para estar fuera de peligro. El muchacho suspiró en resignación mientras la onda expansiva volteaba una de las camionetas. Le tomo quince minutos desangrarse totalmente, pero considerándolo mejor pudo haber sido peor.

Tuvieron que pasar otros diez intentos para que encontrase un camino que evitase a las barricadas, nuevamente la página oficial de Kensuke fue de mucha utilidad, después de otras cien veces estaba listo para renunciar. Parecía que cada vez que lograba sobrevivir a la explosión y al ángel NERV siempre lograba encontrarlo, estaban demasiado bien financiados.

_¡Que se joda! _Pensó Shinji _¡Que se jodan todos!_

LLLLL

Una vez más Shinji se encontraba en la estación de trenes y una vez más no tenía nada que hacer hasta que su guardiana llegase a recogerlo.

— Hmmm – Shinji frunció el ceño, _¿Cómo puedo pasar el tiempo mientras ella viene?_ Saco la fotografía, se bajó el cierre y…

Fap, fap, fap, fap

Por primera vez, se dio cuenta de cuan considerara era esa mujer por enviarle una foto tan inspiradora.

LLLLL

Una renuente Maya se acercó a su jefe, el comandante, para informarle acerca del paradero su hijo.

— Pudimos localizar al Tercer Elegido, señor – Dijo Maya nerviosamente — Y no es nada bueno

— Y ¿Dónde está? – Demandó Gendo

— Bueno…

LLLLL

— ¡WAAAAHHHHHOOOO! – Shinji exclamaba en éxtasis en la parte trasera de la mina N2 que él estaba 'cabalgando' y que estaba a punto de borrar todo a kilómetros a la redonda — Waaahooo – Ondeó su sombrero vaquero un par de veces más antes de ser evaporizado totalmente

_Valió totalmente los cincuenta y dos reinicios que tuve que pasar para poder llevar a cabo este pequeño plan, sólo para ver la cara pasmada y aturdida de Trisha_, es lo que pensaba Shinji más tarde

LLLLL

Shinji sonrió cuando la Unidad 01 se activó. El personal miró con terror que el eva sacó su cuchillo progresivo y atravesó el ventanal, limpiamente partiendo al comandante a la mitad.

— Bueno – Shinji dijo con una sonrisa — Eso fue divertido. ¿Cuántas veces creen que lo pueda hacer antes de que me detengan?

La respuesta fue un claro 'no muchos' ya que ellos subieron la presión del LCL, para desmayarlo. Aún así, asesinar a Gendo era tan satisfactorio que Shinji pasó los siguientes quinientos reinicios haciéndolo una y otra vez.

Probablemente hubiese pasado muchas más veces haciéndolo, pero la ahora aburrida entidad le indicó que habría muchas más formas 'divertidas' de matar a Gendo que sólo apuñalarlo con el cuchillo progresivo.

LLLLL

La tripulación de NERV miró con horror como la Unidad 01 daba un paso al costado e indicaba al ángel a seguir con su camino.

— ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? – Gritó Misato llevada por la desesperación.

— Los ángeles son mensajeros divinos – Contestó Shinji — Sería un pecado obstruirles el camino.

LLLLL

Una sonrisa floreció en el rostro de Shinji mientras recolectaba sus ganancias

— Niño, espera – Uno de los hombres lo llamó

— ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Shinji suavemente

— Tengo que saber ¿Qué tenías?

— Un par de tréboles – Contestó Shinji.

LLLLL

— Piso, piso, piso – Reía Shinji, azotando el pie en el suelo — ¡Mueran! hormigas ¡Mueran!

— ¿Terminaste? – Preguntaba Misato un poco alarmada por su comportamiento — Porque de verdad necesitamos irnos

— Bien – Shinji suspiró en decepción — ¡vamos!

El resto del camino se la pasaron en silencio, Shinji no dijo una sola palabra hasta que Ritsuko dio su tan afamado discurso y Gendo le 'indicó' que lo pilotase

— ¡Caramba! – Dijo Shinji — Esto parece grande, apuesto a que la gente de verdad se vería pequeña y diminuta desde la cabina del piloto. . . tan pequeña como. . . hormigas

— ¿Saben qué? – Misato dijo penetrantemente — Creo que Rei sería una mejor opción. . . No está muerta aún ¿Verdad?

LLLLL

Ritsuko miró a Misato al tiempo que salía del elevador

— ¿Dónde está el tercer elegido? – La falsa rubia exclamó

— Estaba aquí hace unos instantes – Misato dijo débilmente.

LLLLL

Shinji daba risitas tontas y cortas mientras invadía a la Maggi, si esto funcionaba habría valido la pena los cinco, casi completos, reinicios en los que estudió programación entre las batallas para hacerlo bien

La verdad era que, estaba sorprendido cuando encontró que la información de cómo hacerlo no estaba en la página de Kensuke.

Estaba en la de Maya

_Nunca actualices mientras estás borracha_ Pensó y rio Shinji, mientras se acordaba como 'tropezaba' con los códigos, atrapado entre la mala poesía lésbica y las sorpresivamente muy buenas fantasías pornográficas retratadas que envolvían a la joven teniente de NERV y su sempai.

LLLLL

Pandemonio era la única palabra que podía describir la intensidad de la escena en cuartel de NERV.

— Señor – Uno de los técnicos gritó — Hay otro patrón azul detectado… y otro… y otro… ¡Por todos los cielos! Hay cientos de patrones azules por todo el mundo

— ¡Se acabó! ¡Por fin se acabó! – Otro de los técnicos de NERV gritó en el fondo, hasta que Misato le dio un 'cocotazo', para regresarlo a sus sentidos

— La ONU está lanzando misiles acoplados con minas N2, como lo estipulan sus cláusulas de emergencia – Informó otro técnico que estaba dentro del cuartel

— ¿Cuál es el estado de los patrones azules?

— Ahhmm, Acaban de desaparecer señor – Informó otro técnico nerviosamente

— He descubierto indicios de que la Maggi ha sido invadida y reconfigurada señor

— ¡¿Qué?! – Gendo estaba fuera de sus casillas — Avisen de inmediato a la ONU que detenga la detonación

— Me temo que ya es demasiado tarde señor – El técnico contestó gravemente — Los misiles fueron lanzados automáticamente por computadora después de recibir los códigos de confirmación por parte de la Maggi, la superficie de la Tierra va a ser borrada junto con toda la vida en menos de cinco minutos y no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Las únicas buenas noticias que tengo son que por lo menos se acabará la vida de los ángeles al igual que con la humanidad. Fin del juego, señor

LLLLL

Shinji aún estaba riéndose cuando los agentes de la sección dos lo encontraron. Sus últimas palabras antes de recibir una lluvia de balas fueron…

— De veeeeerdad valió la pena – Shinji jadeó

LLLLL

Shinji muchas veces se preguntaba si él era el único afectado por los reinicios. Estaba seguro de que ahora nadie actuaba como él los conocía durante los anteriores tiempos, por ejemplo, habría jurado que pudo ver a Rei rodar los ojos hacia Gendo el otro día. Pero pensándolo dos veces también podría ser posible que ya que su primera vez fue hace muchos, muchos, reinicios, sus recuerdos se empezasen a diluir un poco.

— No importa – Se dijo Shinji a sí mismo. El muchacho salió del eva y se estableció en la playa y empezó a disfrutar de los rayos del sol, cualquiera se sorprendería de cuán lejos se puede llegar sólo con la energía de emergencia.

LLLLL

¡Escena de crossover obligatoria!

Shinji estaba paseando tranquila y despreocupadamente por Tokio III cuando le llamó la atención los canticos que provenían de los pequeños albergues cerca de la única escuela católica de la ciudad.

Descubriendo que dejaron abierta la puerta del albergue, Shinji entró para encontrar cerca de una decena de colegialas católicas rezando. Una de las chicas descubrió a Shinji y para su sorpresa, se levantó, sonrió y comenzó a desvestirse.

— Makoto, ¿Qué estás haciendo? Deberíamos estar rezando – Una chica peliazul protestó

— Sí, bien, mis plegarias han sido contestadas – La apilada castaña respondió — No voy a morir siendo virgen.

Hubo un grito de júbilo mientras las chicas se quitaban la ropa

— Ya sabes lo que dicen – Una chica rubia decía — Peca con prisa, arrepiéntete con lentitud

— Muy cerca – una chica con largo cabello negro concordó, la cual parecía absorber todo el viento de la vela de la peli azul al tiempo que simplemente encogía los hombros y comenzaba a desvestirse

LLLLL

Shinji estaba buscando ese refugio en particular durante el siguiente reinicio mientras esperaba que arrojasen la mina N2, cuando una mujer mayor se le acercó con ropas muy ajustadas.

— Oye, mocoso – Dijo en una voz grave — ¿Qué tal si aprovechamos el tiempo que nos queda antes de que el monstruo nos mate a todos?

— ¡Que rayos! – Dijo Shinji aceptando y encogiendo los hombros, decidiendo que podría buscar el albergue en el siguiente reinicio

Más tarde…

_¡Rayos! ¡¿Quién necesita un grupo de vírgenes cuando puedes tener a una mujer madura que sabe lo que hace?!_ Pensó Shinji a sí mismo mientras caía de cansancio

— Eso no es todo lo que puedes dar ¿Verdad? Sólo estamos calentando

Tomó otros mil reinicios para que Shinji recordase que se pueden hacer otras cosas como…

LLLLL

Shinji y su padre se miraron en el puente de las jaulas de los evas

— Está bien – Shinji aceptó — Lo haré, pilotaré… con una condición

— Y ¿Cuál es? – Gendo demandó

— Que me lo digas cara a cara – Shinji dijo firmemente — Y Si no que el mundo se vaya al demonio

— De acuerdo

Una sonrisa floreció en la cara de Shinji mientras veía a su padre acercarse cada vez más y más.

— ¿Con esto basta? – Preguntó Gendo cuando se detuvo delante de él

— Casi – Shinji contestó. La expresión de conmoción del hombre cuando vio el arma salir de su camisa fue algo que le ablandó el corazón, la mirada de dolor mientras los puntos huecos creados por la nueve milímetros despedazaban sus pulmones fue algo que Shinji atesoraría por siempre. La expresión de plenitud nunca dejó el rostro de Shinji. No incluso cuando los guardias abrieron fuego, poniendo fin al perturbado chico. Mientras moría un solo pensamiento estaba en su cabeza: Valió en absoluto la pena las setenta y dos veces que le tomó quitarle el arma a Misato sin que esta se diese cuenta. _Definitivamente haré esto otra vez._ Y así lo hizo, una y otra vez y al menos unas mil veces hasta que dispararle comenzó a hastiarlo un poco

LLLLL

Los ojos de Gendo se abrieron como platos mientras Shinji retorcía salvajemente el cuchillo. . . Gendo trató de gritar a través de su machucada garganta. . . Gendo de verdad gritó mientras las flamas consumían su cuerpo. . . Gendo gorgoteó mientras Shinji lo hundía más, más, más y más en el LCL. . . Gendo se sofocó mientras el gas nervioso hacía efecto. Sin importar cuantas veces Shinji repetía esa misma, todavía se reía con la idea de usar gas nervioso en NERV (N. T.: NERV en alemán significa nervio)

Por qué no mejor decimos que Shinji pasó un muy buen tiempo expresando sus sentimientos en todas las formas más violentas y fatales posibles.

LLLLL

Shinji expertamente rompió el seguro de la máquina expendedora de cerveza, la página oficial de Kensuke estaba provista de una riqueza de información muy útil y tendría que encontrar alguna forma de agradecerle al otaku algún día

LLLLL

Shinji hincó al ángel sobre uno de los edificios y activó los altavoces del eva.

— Tienes una boca muy ancha – La voz de Shinji resonaba en las calles vacías — Apuesto a que podrías chillar muy bien ahora

— Ahmm – Misato dijo en la radio — ¿Qué estás haciendo Shinji?

— Chilla para mí – Shinji ignoró a la mujer — ¡Vamos! Di 'WEEEE', ¡Vamos Chilla como un puerco!

— Ahmm, Shinji

— Soy el macho alfa – Shinji exclamó mientras hacía movimientos en vaivén con su pelvis — Soy el macho alfa

Habiendo sido humillado más de lo que cualquier ser vivo pudiese aguantar, el ángel rápidamente se auto-destruyó

LLLLL

Para la sorpresa de Shinji, esta vez no despertó en una sala de interrogación. . . Esta vez despertó con una camisa de fuerza. Encogiendo sus hombros, el muchacho tranquilamente se dislocó uno de ellos y se liberó. Con el ángel destruido era tiempo de divertirse.

Shinji aprendió mucho durante esa primera semana de libertad. Supo dónde estaban todas las buenas licorerías, averiguó la localización del burdel de mayor clase de Tokio III, aprendió que había una sustancia hojosa verde que podía ser fumada, y aprendió lo bastantemente suficiente sobre los detalles de la seguridad de su padre como para comenzar una etapa de secuestro.

LLLLL

Ritsuko metió el disco en la computadora, luego regresó a su silla y se sentó. El comandante estaba en calidad de desaparecido por doce horas y los empleados se empezaban a preocupar. . . Bueno, eso no es exactamente cierto ya que habría sido mejor decir que el personal que no había ido a la fiesta de 'el bastardo se fue' se estaba empezando a preocupar.

— ¡Siéntate! Misato – Gruño Ritsuko

— Pero hay una fiesta y me la estoy perdiendo – Misato berrinchó — Nadie se la está perdiendo excepto nosotros. . . Incluso el subcomandante alcanzó a ir

— Depende de nosotras encontrar al comandante – Dijo Ritsuko firmemente — Podríamos ser su última esperanza

— Pero. . .

— Siéntate

Ambas mujeres voltearon al monitor para ver la cara sonriente de Shinji

—. . . A menos de que me den veinte millones de dólares en monedas de un yen, mataré al comandante una forma muy horrible y dolorosa. Tienen diez horas para cumplir – La cámara se volteó para ver a un enojado Gendo atado a una silla — Y sólo para mostrarles que hablo en serio, voy a empezar a cortarle apéndices cada diez horas y mandárselas hasta que decidan cumplir. Y ahora un mensaje de nuestros patrocinadores.

— No le den nada – Gendo gruñó — No tiene las agallas para realizar su amenaza

— Bueno – Dijo Misato con una sonrisa — Ya escuchaste al comandante. Vamos a. . .

— Silencio – Ritsuko ordenó — Ahora bien. Tenemos doce horas para. . . – Ella fue interrumpida por un empleado borracho que entró al cuarto — ¿Qué sucede?

— Nos aburrimos de ver esto y pensamos que ustedes también les gustaría verlo porque es muy bueno para verlo y además cada uno de nosotros ya tiene sus propias copias en discos quemados – Fue lo que logró decir antes de desmayarse

— Ese es Amis jim – Misato se quejó — Él no toma. Vamos Ritsuko, ¡Tenemos que ir! La fiesta debe ser una verdadera bomba si hasta alguien como él se haya puesto hasta atrás

— Pon el disco – Ritsuko gruñó

Una vez más Gendo estaba en el video. Esta vez tenía puesto una pequeña mordaza con una bola en la boca del hombre que menos merecía ganar el premio del padre del año.

— Hola otra vez – Dijo Shinji con una gran sonrisa — Han pasado diez horas y ya saben lo que eso significa ¿Verdad? – En la imagen se veían un par de podaderas — Insolente, insolente, bueno, manos a la obra

El siguiente paquete contenía un disco final que venía junco con un surtido de dedos, tanto de manos como pies, y otro conjunto de 'apéndices'. El disco final sólo tenía un breve mensaje de Gendo

— Me equivoqué – El hombre pálido y tembloroso gimió — Si tuvo las agallas

Shinji aprendió una cosa más, muy importante, antes de que la sección dos lo encontrase y encontrasen lo que quedó de su 'padre'. Se memorizó los números de las cuentas privadas de Gendo, además de la localización de los hombres responsables de hacer su vida un eterno infierno. Obteniendo un nuevo objetivo y sentido de propósito, Shinji salió por su propio pie hacia su muerte.

LLLLL

Después de cinco mil reinicios, Shinji ya estaba listo para rajarse

Sin importar cuántas veces lo intentase, no podía lograr capturar a todos los bastardos de SEELE. Uno o dos hijos de perra siempre lograban escabullírsele y escapar de sus 'diabluras'

_No puedo hacerlo solo, y decirle a todo el mundo solamente acabaría en esa chaqueta de yo-me-amo, aunque las drogas que dan son muy buenas, _Pensó a sí mismo, recordando las veces que trató de probárselo a alguien sólo para acabar en uno de esos centros.

LLLLL

Los oídos de Shinji le dolían del aprobatorio rugido de la muchedumbre ya que enfrentaba a su oponente. . .

LLLLL

Shinji trató de quitarse el aburrimiento de su rostro mientras traían a Rei.

— Está bien – Shinji aceptó — Lo pilotaré. Pero antes. . .

Los bastante confundidos técnicos trataban de apagar la ruidosa música porno de los setenta que repentinamente comenzó a reproducirse, cuando Shinji había susurrado un comando en una terminal que se encontraba en las paredes, mientras que en el intercom Gendo miraba con confusión y parálisis que su hijo saltó a la camilla de Rei y comenzó quitarse la ropa. Otra rápida señal hacia los guardias llevó a otra agonizante 'interrogación' y posteriormente a otro reinicio.

La expresión de Trisha había sido totalmente ilegible, debido a que había sido incapaz de mantener alguna forma por más de medio segundo, antes de mandar a Shinji instantáneamente de vuelta a su mundo.

LLLLL

Ritsuko contestó la búsqueda y no le sorprendió ver que del otro lado estaba Misato, conociendo las veces que la teniente se 'demoraba' merodeando por los pasillos infinitos de NERV.

— Ya era hora – Ritsuko gruño — Y ¿Bien?

—Encontré al tercer elegido — Misato aceptó — pero. . . bueno. . . quizá sea mejor que lo veas por tus propios ojos

— ¿No puede ser tan malo?

— Lo encontré en un burdel – Misato contestó rápida e irritantemente — Estaba 'hasta las chanclas' de borracho y con una pila de mujeres encima. Inclusive ahora ni siquiera puede caminar debidamente, de ninguna manera podemos confiar en él para pilotar un eva

— Pero no hay otra alternativa – Ritsuko suspiro en derrota — ¡Tráiganlo!

— En cuanto a eso – Misato dijo nerviosamente — Aún no me familiarizo lo suficiente con este lugar para aprendérmelo de memoria y. . .

— ¿Dónde estás?

Las dos mujeres llevaron al 'intoxicado' chico hacia el puente frente a los evas. Para la enorme decepción de Gendo, el chavo no estaba ni siquiera en condición para entender las palabras cortantes que Gendo tenía listas para terminar de romper la frágil autoestima del chico. ¡Rayos! ¡Se había pasado los diez años enteros pensando en esas palabras!

— Y ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – Misato preguntó, quitando una de las manos de Shinji de sus senos ya que él las 'exprimía' haciendo sonidos de claxon

— Sólo súbelo a la capsula – Ritsuko ordenó, — Podemos mezclar el LCL con estimulantes

— Pero ¿No hará eso que su resaca sea diez veces peor mañana? - Dijo Misato mientras metían al chico en dicha capsula

— ¿Cuál es tu punto?

— No habrá 'claxon' para ti, pobre teñida pecho plano – Shinji balbuceó ebriamente antes de desmayarse una vez más

LLLLL

Shinji despertó de un sentón preguntándose dónde diablos estaba. Mientras su visón se enfocaba, notó que de hecho estaba en el eva y de que un ángel estaba fuera frente a él. Bueno, él ya sabía cómo resolver esta clase de situación. _Creo que el 'despertador' clase 5 de Asuka servirá en esta ocasión._

La tripulación de técnicos miró en conmoción y parálisis como el ebrio muchacho primero agarró la 'cara' del ángel y le propinó un combo de cachetadas que habrían dejado en vergüenza a Asuka, para luego mostrarle el ser apocalíptico quien era su 'papi'

— Tiene un talento natural – Misato dijo con satisfacción — O quizá es una de esas personas que hacen mejor las cosas cuando están ebrios, como yo

— Esto no puede ser posible – Ritsuko masculló — Es como si fuese un piloto veterano en lugar de un chico sin experiencia

— Claro – Misato concordó — Es como si ya hubiese pilotado un eva e inclusive haya destruido ángeles antes. . . Pero eso no es posible ¿Verdad?

— Ahmm. . .Cierto – Ritsuko también concordó

El ángel fue destruido y el equipo de recuperación encontró a Shinji felizmente durmiendo en su borrachera. Lo llevaron a la enfermería y lo tiraron en una de las camas desocupadas mientras sus superiores debatían los detalles de alojamiento del tercero

LLLLL

Gendo hizo lo mejor que pudo para fortalecer a su bastardo interno mientras se preparaba para dar las noticias a sus subalternos.

— Uno de ustedes tres va a tener que supervisar al tercer elegido – Gendo dijo fríamente. _Esto no afecta el panorama_, Gendo pensó para sí mismo, _sus borracheras y sus 'fiestas' son imperfecciones de carácter importantes pero que se pueden explotar_

— Creo que Misato sería la mejor opción – Ritsuko dijo velozmente, no quería hacerse cargo del ebrio adolescente o que su asistente Maya tenga que relacionarse con él más de la cuenta.

— Concuerdo – Fuyutsuki aceptó. También queriendo evadir tal responsabilidad — La mayor Katsuragi sería un excelente y perfecta guardiana

— Pero él siempre está hablando de cervezas y prostitutas – Misato protestó — Usted no tuvo que escucharlo mientras lo traía hacia acá. . . Sin mencionar el hecho de que lo encontré 'hasta las chanclas' en un burdel y así supe que no son sólo habladurías

— Bueno – Fuyutsuki dijo rápidamente — A usted le gusta la cerveza

— Y eres tan zorra que fácilmente podrías hacerte pasar por una prostituta – Ritsuko añadió — Son perfectos el uno para el otro – Esta bien, quizá estaba algo celosa de que Shinji haya catalogado sus senos como insignificantes además de insultar su teñido. _Solamente porque no tengo ubres. . ._

— Esa es una hipócrita acusación de una busca-orgias, Ritsu – Misato replicó — Por lo menos nunca tuve ese reconocimiento

— Por lo menos nunca tome más de dos al mismo tiempo – Ritsuko contratacó — No como tú Señorita hermética

— ¡Perra. . .! – Misato gruñó, recordando el acontecimiento en cuestión y recordando también el experimento de quien lo causó todo. _El próximo LSD, ¡Ja! ¡Patrañas!_

— Señoras por favor – Gendo recobró el control de la junta, haciendo una nota mental para evadir a la busca-orgias Akagi

— La mayor Katsuragi se hará cargo del tercer elegido y la doctora Akagi se mudará al apartamento siguiente para proveer apoyo si se necesita

— ¿Alguna pregunta?

Miró hacia los demás en la junta con una expresión que prometía dolor al que fuese lo suficientemente 'ingenuo' como para decir algo — Bien, ya se pueden ir

LLLLL

Shinji hizo lo mejor que pudo para ignorar al maestro. Todo lo que quería hacer era poner su cabeza en su escritorio, esperar que el salón dejase de girar, y rezar por su muerte o por el fin de su dolor de cabeza

— ¿Eres tú. . .?

— Una palabra más y te aplastaré la cabeza – Shinji gruñó. Le valía un pepino si su página web era útil, el tipo necesitaba aprender a no gritar con esa voz tan aguda cerca de gente con resaca.

Kensuke afirmo pavorosamente antes de regresar con Toji

— ¿Y bien? – El otro chico demandó

— Me dijo que me callara antes de que pudiese preguntarle – Kensuke contestó — ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora?

— Deberían cesar y desistir de su investigación – Rei dijo en un tono apagado — NERV no puede confirmar o negar que el piloto Ikari es o no es el piloto de la unidad 01

— Muchas gracias, Ayanami – Dijo Kensuke pasmado — Fuiste de gran ayuda

— No sé de qué están hablando – Rei dijo con la misma voz apagada, pero con una pizca de espíritu de venganza en sus ojos.

LLLLL

Como era de esperarse, Toji encontró a Shinji después de clases y empezó a despotricar acerca de lo de su hermana. Simplemente digamos que Shinji no estaba tan feliz.

Shinji miró al chico con ojos sanguinarios, él recordaba a este desgraciado. . . Tacky o algo así. Ahora, lo único que necesitaba hacer era explicarle a Tacky por qué era cortes y educado usar la voz interior cuando se estaba en presencia de gente que

Estaba hasta la madre de cruda.

Revisando sus bolsillos, encontró que aún tenía un quinto de una botella de vodka y un pañuelo, al igual que una bolsa de una sustancia verde frondosa y un encendedor.

Ver a Tacky correr en círculos gritando fue algo molesto, pero Shinji estaba seguro de que él se callaría más rápido de esta forma. _¿Debí ofrecerle una para que se pusiese hasta que 'volase hasta el infinito'? Nah, el coctel Molotov resuelve los problemas, la hierba sólo los retrasa_

— Detente, tírate al suelo y gira Toji – Kensuke dijo suavemente, era un otaku militar, sí. Absoluto pelotudo, no.

Encogiendo sus hombros, Shinji giró y se alejó. Si recordaba correctamente, había un lugar donde podía comprar ajenjo cerca de donde estaba.

LLLLL

Toru había sido un barman por casi cincuenta años y en todo ese tiempo pensó o creyó que lo había visto todo. Había visto como una mujer con el cabello purpura se inscribía en una competencia de 'chupe' con un pingüino, y perder. Lo que nunca había visto era que un adolescente entrase, beber suficiente licor de ajenjo como para matar a un pelotón de marinos, y salir por sus propios pies.

Después de una serie de 'excursiones' por la ciudad, Shinji eventualmente regresó al departamento de Misato. Antes de dormir, se dio cuenta de una incómoda presión en su vejiga.

— ¿Don' chinga' 'ta el baño? – Shinji se preguntó a sí mismo.

LLLLL

Misato se despertó por causa de un muy enojado pingüino, un muy enojado y mojado pingüino.

— WARK, WARK, WARK, WARK, WARK

— ¿Pen pen? – Misato gimió cansadamente, su nariz se sacudió levemente al recibir el olor — ¿Te hiciste en el refrigerador otra vez? Demonios, desde que Shinji empezó a vivir con nosotros.

La mirada de Pen Pen se endureció.

— Pues esta vez no voy a limpiarlo – La mujer dijo tercamente — Sabes muy bien que puedes hacerlo por ti mismo.

— WARK – Pen Pen suspiró

LLLLL

Shinji fue bruscamente despertado por Misato cerca del mediodía del día siguiente.

— Levántate borracho de pacotilla – Misato gritó — Están atacando

— Soló déjame liberar a 'Willy' antes – Shinji masculló

— Ya no hay tiempo – Misato gritó. Apresuró al chico a su coche y condujo hacia el punto de acceso más cercano. Ristuko los alcanzó enfrente de la jaula de los evas

— Así está la situación – Pecho plano les informó — La ONU ha detectado. . .

Shinji hizo a un lado a la mujer y caminó hasta el borde del pasillo, no es como si tuviese algo importante que decir

— Ve al eva ahora y. . .

— En un rato – El chico se bajó el cierre — Aaaaahhhhgggg – Shinji gimió de alivio mientras 'descargaba' en el LCL

— ¡Maldición! – Ritsuko gritó – Ya deja de hacer eso

Iban a pasar semanas para lograr filtrar los contaminantes del LCL — Tengo que nadar en esa cosa

Después de muchos gritos algunos halagos, que podrían haber sido algunos sobornos y amenazas ahora que lo pensaba bien. Shinji fue metido en su eva y lanzado a luchar contra la amenaza del siguiente ángel.

— ¿Y dónde está? – Preguntó Shinji

— ¿Dónde está qué? – La voz de Misato contestó

— El ángel

— Está enfrente de ti

— ¿Detrás del consolador gigante? – Shinji trató de mirar por detrás del obsceno objeto

— No es un consolador gigante – Misato gritó — Ese es el ángel

— ¿De verdad estas segura? – Shinji preguntó — Porque a mí me parece que se ve igualito a uno de los tuyos

— ¿Cómo supiste?. . . Ahmm, digo. . .

— Y es casi tan grande como para ser uno de los que usa esa maravilla pecho plano – Shinji continuó animadamente.

— Sólo acaba con él – Misato ordenó cansadamente

— ¿No deberíamos asegurarnos antes de?. . .

— ¡YA!

— Esta bien – Shinji aceptó con un suspiro — Pero no me culpen si se pone más gruñona porque destruí su juguete preferido.

Empezó a acercarse al ángel.

Antes de que tuviese oportunidad de despacharse a la criatura, Misato dio las instrucciones, hablar fuerte para que se escuchase sobre alguna conmoción en el fondo

— Trata de llevar al ángel lejos de la sección Este de la ciudad – Misato comandó

— ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Shinji

— Porque allá es hacia donde se dirige el convoy de tu padre – Misato contestó — Solamente debemos comprarle cinco minutos para que llegue seguro al geo frente.

— Claro – Shinji accedió. El muchacho se volteó y se dirigió la sección Este de la ciudad.

LLLLL

Shinji fue empujado a una reunión con Misato en el momento en que salió de su eva.

— ¿Se puede saber qué rayos estabas haciendo allá? – Misato masculló.

— Llevé al ángel a la sección Este de la ciudad como me dijiste – Shinji contestó entusiasmadamente

— Te dije que lo llevaras LEJOS del sector Este de la ciudad – Misato gruñó

— Malditas interferencias en el sistema de comunicaciones – Shinji rio suave y levemente

— Tu padre pudo haber fallecido – Misato dijo con exasperación

— ¿No murió? – Shinji estaba profundamente decepcionado. Por otra parte, eso significaba también que podía hacerlo sufrir

— Está en la UCI (Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos) – La mujer dijo gentilmente, — No estamos seguros todavía si fue el eva o el ángel él que aplastó su vehículo

— Ahmm - _¡Mis bolainas! _Pensó Shinji para sí mismo _No era el ángel que pisaba cada carro que se aparecía a la vista _– ¿Cuán graves son sus heridas?

— Parece ser que le van a tener que amputarle ambas piernas y uno de sus brazos – Misato contestó. No le gustaba ser tan gráfica pero si eso hacía que el chico fuese más cuidadoso en el futuro. . . Pobre ingenua

— Oh – Shinji tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no mostrar su más sincera sonrisa — ¿Puedo ver su historial médico?

— Creo que sería lo mejor si no lo vieses

— Comprendo. . . – _Que tendré que usar tu tarjeta de acceso para leerla _Shinji terminó la frase en su mente.

Algunas veces vivir con una haragana tenía sus ventajas

— Bien – Misato suspiró — Me alegra de que te lo tomes en serio

— Ahora ¡Vamos a pachanguear! – Shinji dijo alegremente

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Estás sorda o qué? – Shinji preguntó con preocupación falsa — Dije que deberíamos salir tomar algunas 'chelas' para celebrar

— No voy a ir a beber contigo – Misato contestó — De hecho. . .

— Mejor y más para mí – Shinji la interrumpió — Nos vemos al rato

— Espera – Misato gritó al chico que se alejaba — Vuelve acá

LLLLL

Shinji se encontraba a un lado de la cama donde yacía su padre. No había sido a propósito, ya que incluso después de todo el tiempo que había pasado en NERV, él aun ocasionalmente se perdía.

Una sonrisa malvada se apreció en su rostro mientras leía el informe médico del hombre.

Parecía que ya no habría posibilidad de que Gendo pudiese darle medio hermanos o hermanas en esta realidad. La arrogante y falsa rubia se sentiría tan defraudada cuando se entere de que su Gendo ya nunca jamas sería 'funcional'.

Un ceño fruncido reemplazó su expresión original ya que veía el plan de tratamiento que los doctores habían prescrito, esto no serviría. . . Para nada.

A lo largo de muchos reinicios, Shinji había aprendido a desarrollar muy aceptablemente la habilidad de falsificar. Con su buena obra del día realizada, Shinji se despareció para encontrar un bar que había estado pensando en ir desde hace unos momentos.

LLLLL

Poco después de que Shinji partiese del cuarto, dos doctores entraron para revisar la condición de Gendo.

— ¿Está seguro de que esta es una buena idea, Doctor McCoy? – El empleado preguntó nerviosamente

— ¿Qué es lo que dice la orden? – El doctor McCoy demandó

— Dice que removamos dos tercios de sus intestinos, extremidades restantes, que tenemos que amarrarle su quijada, y que se le debe retirar toda morfina y otras medicinas para el dolor. Pero. . .

— Y esa es mi letra ¿Verdad? – El doctor interrumpió

— Si lo es señor pero. . .

— Aunque no recuerdo ordenar estos procedimientos, estoy seguro de que tuve una muy buena razón para hacerlo en ese instante

— Pero, y ¿Si se tratase de una falsificación, señor?

— Maldición, Jim, soy un doctor no un experto en análisis tipográfico

— Perdóneme, señor

— No estoy seguro de porqué, pero se sintió muy bien cuando te disculpaste. . . ¿¡Qué extraño!?

LLLLL

Caos habría sido un término suave para describir el ánimo en el centro de Operaciones de NERV. Habían detectado a otro ángel, habían sonado las alarmas, lo que no habían hecho es enviar a los pilotos, y la razón de eso era. . .

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que no pueden encontrar al tercer elegido? – Misato demandó saber — Y ¿Cómo pueden perder a un eva?

— Las cintas de seguridad muestran al tercer elegido subiéndose a ella y despegando señora – Uno de los agentes de la sección dos dijo útilmente — Así que es probable de que si encontramos a uno encontremos al otro

— ¿Cómo es posible que un 'escuincle' de catorce años, puesto hasta las chanclas de borracho, que dentro de una máquina del tamaño de un edificio, haya logrado escapársele a todo el departamento de seguridad? – Misato demandó saber

— Él probablemente descubrió un 'hueco' en el sistema, señora

— Debe ser uno enorme hoyo – Ella gruño con irritación

— La cobertura es prácticamente inexistente entre las 0600 y las 0630. Es un problema de horario que todavía no hemos podido resolver hasta ahora

_- Flashback – _

— ¡Vive en un piña debajo del mar! – La televisión de los agentes de la sección dos exclamaba.

— ¡Bob esponja! – Fue la respuesta masiva de los 'extraviados' agentes

_- Fin del flashback – _

— ¡Lárgate de mi centro de operaciones! – Misato dijo con una voz suave pero muy peligrosa

— Creo que pude hallar su rastro, señora – Uno de los técnicos ofreció a Misato

— ¿Encontró ya alguien el eva? – Misato pregunto esperanzadoramente

— No señora – El técnico contestó — Pero alguien irrumpió en una destilería y se escapó con miles de galones de alcohol de grano puro

— ¿Qué tan lejos está de. . .?

— Los sensores detectaron a las unidad 01 – Otro técnico informó — Se está acercando al ángel

— Poniéndolo en pantalla

LLLLL

La unidad 01 se tambaleaba fuera del camino a causa del ataque de rayos del ángel y se vengaba con un bombardeo de disparo de 'cañones' que destruyó dos escuelas y un orfanatorio.

El personal miró con consternación mientras el eva torpe y tambaleantemente se acercó más y más al ángel, destruyendo más y más propiedad de la ciudad que desafortunadamente se encontrase en su camino.

El ángel realizó un último ataque desesperado antes de que la unidad 01 lo alcanzase y ahí fue cuando todo se acabó.

LLLLL

Misato miró al sub-comandante aturdida y conmocionada

— ¿Está 'chiflado' o qué? – Ella demandó — ¿Por qué demonios tiene Shinji que acompañarme a recoger a la segunda elegida?

— ¿A qué es a lo que se refiere? – El anciano logró preguntar con el rostro lleno de seriedad — ¿Por qué otra razón no lo querría tener aquí mientras estoy a cargo?

— Usted. . .

— Mírelo de esta manera – El hombre mayor trató con otro enfoque — La marina ha estado 'seca' por décadas así que. . .

— ¡OH NO! – Misato dijo instantáneamente — No voy a ser la única que tenga que aguantar a un desintoxicado tercer elegido

— ¿Qué tal si anulo la regla de no alcohol?, entonces – Él propuso — El No es una respuesta relativa considerándolo todo, además de que todas las reglas pueden 'discriminarse'

— ¿Bebidas de alta calidad? – Misato se no aventuró a emocionarse, aún.

— Yo mismo asaltaré el bar privado de Gendo – Fuyutsuki prometió

LLLLL

El mundo estaba temblando y sonaba como si estuviese sentado junto a un motor de un Jet, cuando Shinji despertó. Está de más decir que estaba todo menos feliz al darse cuenta dónde estaba.

LLLLL

Asuka y su tutor estaban esperando en la cubierta para encontrarse con el helicóptero cuando este arribase.

— ¿Así que ese es el tercero ehmm? – Kaji meditó. Había escuchado bastante acerca del único piloto de combate de NERV.

— No hay mucho que mirar – Asuka olfateó. La chica estaba algo celosa de que su tutor le pusiese atención a algo que no fuese ella.

— Ya has visto las grabaciones de sus batallas

— Yo lo hubiese hecho mejor – Asuka dijo con mucho menos confianza de lo que originalmente planeaba.

— Claro, estoy seguro – Kaji contestó con su complaciente sonrisa — ¿Por qué no vas a saludarlo?

— De acuerdo – Se acercó rápidamente a Shinji — Juega tus cartas correctamente y puede que te enseñe como ser un verdadero piloto. . .

— ¿Ese es tu mensaje de presentación? – Shinji miró a la chica con ojos rojos — ¿Cuánto cobras?

— ¿Qué? – Preguntó Asuka paralizada.

— Más vale que no sea mucho – Shinji continuó — Digo. . . Me gustan las pelirrojas y todo eso, pero tienes que tener un precio muy bajo si quieres que pase por alto el hecho de que tu cuerpo luce más como el de un chico de catorce años.

Kaji alzó las cejas en consternación, esto definitivamente va a ser muy bueno.

LLLLL

Shinji trató de ser paciente y amable, de verdad que si lo quiso, pero por alguna razón la pelirroja simplemente no entendía el concepto de callarse la boca y no ser una perra. _¡Que se joda!_ Shinji pensó para sí mismo _Quizás algo de asesoramiento sea necesario para resolver esto._

— Oye, Asuka – Shinji gritó volteándose — ¿Quieres ir a 'inspeccionar' la bodega de almacenamiento?

— Me leíste la mente – Asuka dijo con una sonrisa. Estaba más que puesta a enseñarle al condenado tercero quien era el mejor piloto.

_En realidad es gracioso _Shinji pensó mientras partía rumbo con Asuka, _ella tiene años de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, está en mejor condición física, tiene una tendencia a hacer cosas malvadas y egoístas, y aún así no tiene ninguna oportunidad de ganar._

— ¿Estás lista? – Shinji preguntó alegre y entusiásticamente

— Para ponerte en tu lugar – Asuka concordó

La muchacha inició la batalla con un golpe de un libro técnico grueso que conectó el rostro de Shinji haciendo que la cabeza del chico girase violentamente hacia un lado al tiempo que la fuerza de dicho golpe rompió su nariz

— Yo. . . – Los ojos de Asuka se abrieron como platos, prácticamente paralizada al ver la sangre emanando de su nariz.

Shinji sólo sonrió.

LLLLL

Misato vio a Shinji algunos momentos después. El chico tenía un ojo morado y sangre fluyendo libremente por su nariz.

— ¿Qué diablos sucedió te sucedió? – Misato exigió saber

— Asuka y yo tuvimos una pequeña discusión sobre quien de los dos es el mejor – Shinji explicó emocionadamente a pesar de sus heridas — Creo que pude convencerla de que yo soy la mejor opción.

Los ojos de Misato se abrieron como platos y su respiración se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba — Pero ella ha tenido años de entrenamiento, ¿Cómo pudiste. . .? – Se detuvo al considerar al pervertido, borracho y aparentemente inexperto piloto con el que vivía.

LLLLLL

De regreso en la bodega de almacenamiento, dos de los tripulantes discutían y planeaban que hacer sobre el resultado de la pequeña 'bronca' entre Shinji y Asuka.

— Así que – uno de ellos preguntó — ¿Cómo crees que logró encintarla al techo?

— MMMMPPPHHHH – Asuka trató de gritar a través de la mordaza de cinta, lo que le preocupaba era cuanto cabello y piel iba a perder cuando la bajasen y tuviesen que quitarle toda la cinta de su cuerpo desnudo.

Los tripulantes bajaron a la temblorosa pelirroja y la arroparon con una cobija para protegerla del frio.

— Tu jefe quiere hablar contigo – Uno de los tripulantes le avisó mientras llevaban a la sorprendida chica hacia Misato.

— ¿Qué diantres pasó? – Misato pidió saber, teniendo acceso a los archivos personales de ambos pilotos sabía de antemano que una violenta confrontación era inevitable, pero lo que le sorprendió fue el resultado final. — Deberías haber ganado fácilmente. Shinji no tuvo ninguna clase entrenamiento previo.

— Yo. . . Él nunca se cayó – La pelirroja contestó — Le rompí la nariz y sonrió. Estoy muy segura, además, de que pude sentir que una de sus costillas se quebraba y él ni siquiera pestañeó.

Las dos chicas dirigieron sus miradas hacia donde Shinji estaba ahora usando la unidad 02 de Asuka, una de las antenas de radio de la embarcación, y a Kaji para intentar atraer al ángel al aire libre.

— ¿Qué clase de demonio es él? – La germana piloto demandó saber

La respuesta de Misato fue interrumpida gracias al gran rugido del ángel, mientras salía del mar, sus mandíbulas abiertas totalmente, intentando tragarse a Kaji y al maletín que tenía esposado en una de sus manos.

La unidad 02 simplemente movió la antena hacia un lado y lanzó el cuchillo progresivo hacia la boca del ángel, hacia su núcleo.

— ¡Pasu!

— Creí que las batallas con esos monstruos, ocasionaban enormes daños debido al tamaño magistral de ellos – Uno de los tripulantes preguntó, ya que el cadáver del ángel comenzaba a hundirse hacia el fondo del océano.

— Eso es porque la mayoría de aquellas batallas las peleamos en tierra firme dentro de la ciudad – Misato contestó — En el agua no hay mucho que destruir.

_Por lo cual es probable que sólo lo matase en vez de jugar más con él,_ ella terminó su enunciado en su mente.

Todo el mundo miró cómo Shinji continuaba usando al atado hombre como carnada para atraer algunos tiburones lo suficientemente cerca, para que pudiese alimentarlos al eva como barras de pescado.

LLLLL

Misato irrumpió en la oficina del sub comandante al mismo minuto desde que entró al Geo frente.

— Se suponía que nos daría las bebidas – Misato gritó

— Usted sabe cómo es la burocracia – El sub comandante dijo encogiendo sus hombros — Ya llegarán a su debido tiempo.

— Se suponía que ya debían estar aquí – Misato gruñó.

— ¿Cuántos años crees que has estado en el ejército?

— ¿Sabe qué difícil es aguantar a Shinji cuando está sobrio? – Misado retó — ¿Sabe qué duro es resistirlo cuando estoy sobria?

— Y ¿Dónde está Shinji ahora?

— ¿Cómo diablos voy a saberlo? – Misato cuestionó — El desgraciado borrachín probablemente debe estar en un burdel de mala muerte o algo por el estilo.

LLLLL

De hecho, Shinji no estaba en un burdel de mala muerte. . .O en algún tipo de burdel en lo absoluto. Lo que estaba haciendo en estos momentos era pagarle una visita a su 'padre'.

Shinji frunció el ceño hacia su padre, no recordaba haber ordenado implante de senos. Pero, por otro lado, él rascó su barbilla pensando, habían algunas 'lagunas' mentales en su memoria. Quizá si la había ordenado.

— Chingue a su madre – Shinji susurró sí mismo — Quizá el anciano lo ordenó él mismo. . . Sería una lástima no ayudarlo aunque sea un poco. Una sonrisa comenzó a florecer en su rostro mientras escribía más 'sugerencias' en su informe médico — Y así está mejor.

Rei Ayanami llegó más tarde, ya que creía que su papel como 'obediente piloto' requería venir al menos un día a la semana a revisar el estado de salud del comandante, y notó los cambios que alguien había hecho en su informe médico. Revisando detenidamente la firma, notó también que probablemente los cambios hayan sido obra de Shinji.

Decidiendo que Shinji, como único pariente de sangre del comandante, era el que mejor sabía los deseos del mismo, sus decisiones estaban correctas para seguir sin objetar, además la forma en la que él observaba su cuerpo desnudo mientras flotaba en el LCL era honestamente un poco perturbadora.

Hizo una nota mental para ver la posibilidad de transferir al comandante a uno de los clones sin alma de su esposa, preferentemente uno de los que él solía 'jugar'.

LLLLL

Asuka miró sin decir nada a su tutor por algunos momentos antes de procesar en su totalidad el enunciado del hombre.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! – Asuka gritó a los cuatro vientos — ¿Por qué diantres debo quedarme a vivir con él?

— Voy a regresar a Alemania, así que ahora Misato será tu nueva tutora – Kaji dijo con su sonrisa clásica.

No había manera en la que él se iba a quedar en el mismo continente que 'El pescador' como algunos marineros le apodaban a Shinji — Diviértete.

— Pero. . . él – Asuka protestó débilmente.

— Buena suerte con eso – Kaji dijo sobre su hombro. No había sido fácil obtener los boletos para su vuelo de regreso, pero moviendo algunas influencias lo logró.

— Kaaaaajjjjjiiiiii – Asuka berrinchó — ¡Scheiße! – Ella no estaba tan enojada de compartir su vivienda con el tercer elegido como ella pretendía estar, había algo acerca de la personalidad fuerte de Shinji que realmente atraía a los más básicos instintos de Asuka y además era agradable estar cerca de un hombre que usase otra cosa aparte de Old Spice por una vez en su joven vida.

LLLLL

Misato estaba en su elemento natural, estaba en la sala de operaciones, un ángel se estaba acercando, y la grandeza de la humanidad estaba a punto de ser desatada.

— Encuentren a Shinji y prepárenlo para lanzar la unidad 01 – Ordenó Misato con voz autoritativa y tajante.

— No podemos hacerlo, señora – Uno de los técnicos suspiró con pesadez — Me temo que el tercer elegido ha sido arrestado y. . .

— Entonces hagan que la sección dos lo traigan acá – Misato gruñó, y ahora ¿Qué fue lo que lo que ese pequeño ebrio de pacotilla hizo esta vez?

— Y él inmediatamente escapó – El técnico continuó — La policía reportó que él dijo algo acerca de hacer su vida en el subterráneo de Los Ángeles como un soldado de la fortuna.

— ¿Saben dónde está ahora?

— Persecución automovilística a alta velocidad en una patrulla robada señora

— Entonces envíen a Asuka y a Rei – Misato ordenó. Ella trató de aguantar y resistir las ganas, de verdad trató, pero tenía que saberlo al final. — ¿Cuáles son los cargos por los que se le acusan?

— Orinar en vía pública, destrucción de propiedad privada, robo masivo de coches, fabricar y detonar dispositivos explosivos dentro de los límites de la ciudad, invasión de propiedad prohibida, cruzar la calle sin fijarse primero, estar bajo los influjos del alcohol en público, asalto con intención, vagancia, exposición indecente, contribuir con la delincuencia o. . .

— Ya entendimos – Misato interrumpió — Díganle a departamento de policía local que se abstengan y retiren los cargos y que la sección dos lo recoja cuando se haya cansado.

LLLLL

Shinji estaba conduciendo en la autopista en su recién robada patrulla con el doble de la velocidad permitida con el viento en su cabello y con su quinta botella de ron barata en su panza.

— Bujajajajajaja – Rio maléficamente — Nunca me atraparán vivo

Miró hacia los localizadores GPS que estaban en el centro del panel de control. _Este parece un buen lugar para estacionarse _Shinji pensó para sí mismo. Sus ojos se posaron sobre el medidor de gasolina para confirmar que efectivamente si, tenía la suficiente gasolina como para que las cosas funcionasen.

Los hombres en el convoy de patrullas de todos los rangos de la policía miraron estupefactos que el chico que estaban persiguiendo hizo un giro de libro de texto de contrabandista de licores y aceleró cuando estaba en carril contiguo.

Otro espectador que estaba mirando la misma escena era una impresionada reportera del canal seis sobre noticias policiacas.

— Por favor, dime que grabaste eso – Trisha rogó

— Lo tengo – El hombre de la cámara dijo con una sonrisa — ¿Quién es ese tipo de todos modos?

— No lo sé, pero definitivamente tiene los hue*#$ más grandes que he visto en mi vida – La reportera dijo admirativamente, inconscientemente lamiendo sus labios.

LLLLL

Para resumir las cosas, Misato no estaba feliz con el desempeño de sus dos sobrias y no criminales pilotos.

— ¿Quieren decirme que rayos sucedió allá afuera? – Misato gruño, algo ya común desde que Shinji entró a su vida.

— Todo es culpa de la niña modelo – Asuka acusó — ¿Por qué no pudiste emparejarme con Shinji?

— Yo. . . – Los ojos de Misato se agrandaron al tratar de procesar el comentario de la pelirroja — El muy idiota está ocupado cometiendo crímenes y emborrachándose.

Su sonrisa creció. — Quizá esa es la razón por la que deberían hacerlo los dos, seguramente funciona para. . .

— Ajam – Fuyutsuki aclaró su garganta.

— Claro – Misato dijo en un tono suave — El plan para ustedes dos es empezar un baile sincronizado paras que aprendan a trabajar en equipo

— Ahmm, señora – Uno de los tenientes llamó

— ¿Si, que es?

— Pues, el ángel está indefenso ahora, ¿Verdad?

— Ah, jam

— Y Necesitamos destruir ambos núcleos, ¿verdad?

— Así es

— Entonces, ¿Por qué no hacemos que Shinji junte los dos núcleos uno al lado de otro y que los apuñale al mismo tiempo mientras están demasiado heridos como para defenderse?

— Yo. . .

— ¿Significa esto que ya no vamos a trabajar juntas? – Rei preguntó en su acostumbrado tono seco, monótono y apagado, pero con un imperceptible rayo de esperanza en sus ojos.

LLLLL

Shinji daba risillas sofocadas y cortas mientras su vehículo se acercaba más y más hacia un acantilado.

_Esto va a ser tan chido, justo como esa película de niñas que aborrecí y que las chicas me obligaron a ver esa vez. Fue la única escena buena de toda la película_

Sus risillas se cortaron abruptamente cuando el tanque prácticamente vacío de gasolina de su carro hizo que se parase totalmente a centímetros de su cita con el destino.

— Ahmm, bueno – Shinji suspiró con decepción — Supongo que siempre habrá una próxima vez.

Salió del carro y comenzó indiferentemente a dirigirse al pueblo más cercano

— Me pregunto se tendrán buenos lugares para comer – Él meditó

LLLLL

Los policías investigaron alrededor del auto abandonado, cada uno esperando ser el que encontrase la pieza o evidencia clave que les ayudase a identificar al perpetuador del crimen lo que se traduciría en una aumento de salario al descubridor.

Sus corazones casi se detienen cuando el cuándo el helicóptero del jefe aterrizó con el Jefe y con varios de sus oficiales cercanos.

— ¿Por qué se tardan tanto? – El Jefe demandó respuestas — ¿Por qué bola de incompetentes no han podido encontrar al maldito criminal?

— Señor, nosotros. . .

— Nada de excusas – El escupió — Mi ayudante va a hacerse cargo, ¡Quiero efectividad inmediata!

— Sí, señor

— Pero, señor. . .

— Sin peros – El Jefe gruño al estilo Misato

— Señor, si tan sólo pudiese mirar. . .

— Y nada de pretextos tampoco – El Jefe continuó — Yo estoy hablando y eso significa que ustedes cerrarán la boca y me van a escuchar. ¿Entienden esa sencilla orden o tendré que despedirlos y encontrar a alguien que si obedezca?

— Entiendo, señor – El teniente dijo renuentemente.

— Ahhh, y otra cosa, tú y tus hombres. . . – El Jefe fue interrumpido cuando se dio cuenta de que la atención del hombre ya no estaba enfocada en su regaño — ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Sin poder hablar, el hombre optó por sólo apuntar al helicóptero del Jefe el cual apenas había sido tomado y estaba rápidamente ganando altitud.

— Acaso ¿Alguien acaba de robar mi helicóptero? – El Jefe susurró impresionado y sorprendido.

— ¡Aguas con el helicóptero! – Uno de los oficiales exclamó cuando vio que Shinji reescribía el libro de las posibles maniobras que se pueden hacer en un helicóptero.

LLLLL

Rei era un clon muy infeliz en estos momentos. Estaba vestida en un traje el cual pensaba que era horrible, la habían obligado a permanecer en contacto muy cercano con Asuka, quien tenía una personalidad abrasiva, y además de todo eso. . .

— No, no, no – Rei dijo tratando de mantener su tono monótono y apagado el cual ahora casi se estaba convirtiendo en uno exasperación — Es paso, tacón, giro, tacón, paso, zigzagueo. No paso, paso, giro, tacón, paso, tacón, zigzagueo.

— ¿hhAhmm? – Asuka preguntó confundidamente.

— Y mueve tus caderas – Rei añadió — Incluso si tienes el cuerpo de un chico de doce años tus caderas probablemente sean femeninas así que teóricamente es posible que tú puedas hacer esto.

— ¿Qué? – Asuka gruñó — ¿Quieres iniciar una pelea?

— Estoy tratando de enseñarle a una piedra sin talento a bailar – Rei chasqueó planamente, — Volvamos a retomarlo desde el inicio – Sencillamente ella no podía trabajar bajo estas condiciones.

LLLLL

Los reporteros miraron con sus quijadas hasta el suelo cómo el chico más buscado de Japón indiferentemente atravesaba a la muchedumbre de policías recientemente aglomerados y sin nada más se apropió de su helicóptero.

— Por favor, dime que tienes eso – Trisha imploró

— ¡Claro que sí! – El hombre de la cámara respondió

— Entonces sigue a ese helicóptero – Ella ordenó rápidamente.

El piloto trató de mantener el paso, pero estaba velozmente siendo rebasado a pesar de las salvajes maniobras en las que el otro piloto estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

— ¿Por qué nos está rebasando? — Trisha demandó saber.

— Tiene un mejor motor, más velocidad, mejor altitud, es un mejor. . . mejor piloto – El piloto de las noticias esta renuente a aceptar el último hecho.

En su defensa, ningún hombre en sus cinco sentidos haría un giro de barril al nivel de un árbol. . . Lo que es más, incluso los hombres más desquiciados ni siquiera lo hubiesen intentado.

A pesar de la valoración pesimista del piloto, logró mantener a la vista al helicóptero de la policía hasta que el maniático desquiciado los logró perder al volar dentro de un túnel cercano.

— ¡Oh por todos los cielos! – El piloto jadeó — No puede ser humano

— Ese hombre es un semi dios – El hombre de la cámara concordó

LLLLL

Kensuke Aida estaba teniendo el peor día de su vida.

El maestro estaba hablando monótona y aburridamente, las chicas estaban usando faldas largas, después del rumor que había salido que decía que a Shinji le gustaban las faldas largas, la población femenina rápidamente cambio su estilo, y por si fuese poco, la última batalla había sido la más decepcionante batalla de eva nunca antes vista.

_Quiero decir, ¿Qué clase de payasos son los que pilotan esas cosas? Habría sido mil veces mejor, y más destructiva, si Shinji hubiese sido el piloto _Pensó para sí mismo.

Poco sabía que estaba a punto de ver la cosa más increíble en su vida.

El otaku miró hacia la ventana y sus ojos se pegaron a la escena de afuera.

— Oye jefa de grupo – El chico preguntó calmadamente

— ¿Qué sucede Aida?

— ¿Estás viendo lo que estoy viendo?

— No lo sé – La chica respondió — ¿Acabas de ver a Ikari saltar desde un helicóptero en movimiento en medio de un giro de barril, apenas esquivar las hélices del motor y abrir un paracaídas?

— Si – El chico concordó – Tenía miedo de que las pastillas que encontré en el escritorio de Ikari estuviesen haciéndome ver cosas otra vez.

— ¿Por qué rayos te tomarías algo que estuviese en el escritorio de Ikari? – Hikari demandó saber — ¿Estas desquiciado?

— Estaba esperando que me hiciesen tan varonil como él – Kensuke respondió — Pero lo único que hizo fue convertir a todos en lagartoides que querían comerse mi escroto.

— Ah – Lo cual limpiamente explicaba por qué el chico se había estado cubriendo debajo de su escritorio y se había orinado ayer — Kensuke, no hay nada que puedas tomar que te haga ser ni la más mínima fracción de viril que lo que es Ikari – Ella le explicó gentilmente. Alguien tenía que decirle, y como la jefa de grupo era su deber aplastar los sueños de sus compañeros de clase.

Ellos vieron cómo Shinji atravesó la ventana rompiendo el vidrio y se quitó su paracaídas. En el fondo el helicóptero vacío completo otro giro de barril antes de estrellarse en un edificio, causando millones de dólares en daños materiales.

— Parece que no – el chico afirmó tristemente.

— Ahora ¿Dónde dejé eso? – Shinji se susurró a sí mismo, mientras empujaba al maestro fuera del camino y comenzó a buscar en el escritorio del anciano — Y aquí está

Sacó una botella con un misterioso y probablemente líquido alcohólico — Ahora sí puedo empezar el día como debe ser.

El muchacho regresó a su escritorio, se tomó la mitad de la botella de un sorbo y se quedó dormido.

— Pero rayos sí que es varonil – Hikari suspiró.

— Si así es – Kensuke también suspiró — Quiero decir, ehmm. . . En una forma heterosexual por supuesto

LLLLL

El Jefe se enrojecía más y más mientras los agentes de la sección dos le explicaban los hechos anteriores.

— Así que este malnacido roba mi helicóptero y ¿Ni siquiera puedo escribir un maldito reporte? – Él brameó

— Correcto, señor – El hombre vestido en negro dijo

— ¿Qué demonios. . .? Espera, ¿Acaso quiere decir eso que él es uno de ustedes?

— Pues, él es un empleado de NERV – Uno de los agentes aceptó cuidadosamente.

— Pues, en ese caso no hay problema.

— ¿Huh?

— No hay nada de qué avergonzarse cuando has sido derrotado por el mejor agente secreto – El Jefe respondió felizmente — Nada de qué avergonzarse.

— Y ¿Cómo se sentiría si le dijésemos que se trata de un chico puberto?

— Depende – Dijo el Jefe — ¿Es ese que pilota el robot gigante y que destruye la ciudad cada semana?

Ambos agentes observaron al Jefe con consternación, horrorizados de descubrir el enorme y masivo hueco en el departamento de seguridad.

El Jefe dio una majestuosa risa — ¡Maldición!, esperan a que los chicos se enteren de esto. No hay nada de qué avergonzarse al perder con él tampoco.

— Y ¿Fue así cómo. . . er. . . Usted se enteró de él?

— Al chico le gusta estar constantemente en la red – El Jefe dijo distraídamente — Gracias por su tiempo muchachos.

Los dos agentes de la Sección Dos miraron al Jefe retirarse. Después de unos momentos de silencio, uno de ellos se giró para mirar al otro.

— ¿En la red?

— No es nuestro problema – El segundo agente contestó — ¿Quieres ir a comprar donas? – Comprobando el hecho de que los agentes son policías sin importar lo secreta que sea su organización.

LLLLL

Asuka y Rei llegaron tarde a la escuela ese día después de pasar toda la noche haciendo una humillante cosa de sincronización tras otra. Supuestamente les iba a servir y ayudar a mejorar su trabajo en equipo para que fuesen capaces de derrotar al ángel que la pequeña 'aventura' de Shinji le evito que se encargase de él, por sí mismo.

Pensándolo mejor, ambas chicas sospechaban que en realidad todo ese 'acto' sólo fuese para la diversión y entretenimiento de su oficial superior. Las risillas constantes de Misato sólo apoyaban más esa teoría, pero conociéndola, su comportamiento nunca habría sido lo que se consideraba como profesional, así que habría una pequeña posibilidad de que en realidad fuese algo vital y necesario.

— ¿Vino Shinji hoy? – Asuka jadeó. Necesitaba arreglarse el cabello, ponerse maquillaje, cambiar su vestuario, ponerse perfume, ¡Por todos los cielos!

— Parece que necesitas algo de ayuda – Hikari dijo convenientemente — No querrás verte como una pordiosera cuando Shinji despierte ¿Verdad?

— ¿Qué quieres a cambio? – Asuka demandó información.

— Vives con él ¿No es verdad? – Hikari preguntó ansiosamente — Dinos cómo es vivir con él.

Todas las chicas se juntaron alrededor del escritorio de Asuka para poder enterarse de todo lo relacionado con su compañero de clases favorito.

Dos de los chicos notaron la congregación femenina que se dio lugar alrededor de Asuka.

— ¿De qué crees que están hablando? – Uno de ellos preguntó a su compañero.

Una cascada de risillas de colegialas enamoradas, causó que los chicos pusiesen aún más atención al grupo.

Una de las chicas apartó sus manos aproximadamente quince centímetros, en lo que se podría suponer que fuese un objeto alargado y cilíndrico, pero lo que más notaron fue cuando Asuka alzó sus propias manos y las apartó a una distancia considerablemente más grande que la chica anterior, ocasionando que las demás mujercitas agrandasen sus ojos mientras otras prácticamente comenzaron a babear, por los rincones de sus bocas.

— No tengo idea, tal vez ¿Chocolate?

— Alguna clase de comida puede ser – El primer chaval respondió

— Creo que tienes razón. Creo que acabo de escuchar a una de ellas mencionar algo sobre salchichas – Irrumpió un tercer chaval.

LLLLL

Asuka estaba furiosa. Había estado esperando con ansias su viaje estudiantil a Okinawa por días, sólo para enterarse que no tenía permitido ir.

— Esto es injusto – Asuka se quejó

— La vida es injusta – Misato contestó

— Pero. . . Pero quiero ir a Okinawa – Asuka berrinchó como un niño al cual se le negó dulce — ¿Por qué tengo que estar aquí y esperar a esos estúpidos ángeles?

— Porque tú y Rei son nuestras únicas pilotos confiables – Misato contestó con voz calmada pero seria.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que Shinji no es confiable?

— Estoy diciendo que es posible que Shinji haya robado un jet privado y haya volado hacia Monte Carlo para pasar el fin de semana – Misato admitió — Y que Rei y tú son más fáciles de controlar.

Shinji escogió ese preciso momento para entrar al departamento, causando que Asuka bajase su voz debido a su estado perpetuo de 'cruda' y distrayéndola de su berrinche.

LLLLL

Por suerte para Asuka y sus planes de vacaciones, un ángel escogió ese preciso momento para hacer su aparición en la isla, detectado gracias a los 'sofisticados' señores de NERV.

LLLLL

Misato sacó su celular de un lugar demasiado personal y revisó el último mensaje enviado.

— Parece ser que es tu día de suerte Asuka – Misato dijo suavemente — El próximo ataque será en una isla tropical y si resolvemos las cosas rápidamente. . .

— Podremos pasar el tiempo sobrante en la playa o la costa – Asuka gritó feliz, sin embargo sus ojos se agrandaron con horror al saber lo que eso significaría — Discúlpame Shinji.

— Si está tan borracho como creo que está, dudo que siquiera escuche si lanzan una mina N2 – Misato le aseguró la chica aterrada.

LLLLL

Pen Pen irrumpió a la entrada de un pequeño establecimiento de mejoras para el hogar hasta llegar a la sección de cerrajería.

— Wark

— ¿Puedo ayudarlo, amigo? – La vendedora preguntó amablemente.

— Wark, wark – (N. T.: ¿Cómo le entendía la vendedora? Sólo el autor original lo sabe, XD)

— Me temo que no tenemos cerraduras que puedan instalarse en puertas de congeladores que hagan imposible abrirlas desde afuera sin llave mientras que todavía sea posible abrirlas desde adentro sin la llave.

— Wa. . . Wark – Pen pen suspiró en rendición.

— Pero si el precio no es un impedimento, entonces ¿Por qué no se da un tiempo para revisar nuestras espaciosas líneas de cadenas de congeladores?

— ¿Wark? – Pen Pen preguntó esperanzadoramente.

— No veo por qué no podemos instalar un sistema de seguridad.

LLLLL

— Shinji es el experto en pescar – Asuka indicó

— Tendríamos que conseguirle su carnada desde Alemania – Misato notó — y estoy segura de que no tenemos el lujo de desperdiciar más tiempo.

— Hay dos formas de pescar – Explicó Shinji – Podemos usar el equipo convencional, como lo hice cuando fuimos a recoger a Asuka.

Su sonrisa repentinamente se amplió tanto que casi parte su cara a la mitad — O podemos ir por la forma divertida.

— ¿La forma divertida? – Los ojos de Misato se agrandaron en terror al darse cuenta de que lo que preguntó pareció ser más una petición de cómo realizar dicho acto — Shinji, espera. . .

— ¡Pesca con granada! - La unidad 01 arrojó tres objetos en el volcán.

— ¡CÚBRANSE TODOS! – Misato gritó

— O en este caso. . . – El eva unidad 01 tranquilamente se alejó del volcán.

¡BUUUUUUUUUUMMMMM!

— Pesca con N2 –

La lava se salpicó fuera hacia un lado del volcán y con rumbo al mar.

— Al menos no causó daños materiales esta vez – Misato trató de consolarse.

— ¿Acaso no hay un pueblo en el trayecto de la lava, mayor?

— ¡Maldición!, ¿Por qué no podemos liberarnos del daño colateral por una vez? – Misato lloró cansadamente — Sólo por una chingada vez.

LLLLL

Rei avanzó al escritorio de Shinji y, para la sorpresa de todos, empezó a punzar al chaval con un palo.

— ¿Qué es? – Shinji gruñó perezosamente.

— Hay un apagón de energía en NERV y además un ángel acaba de ser encontrado – Rei explico en su tono normal.

— ¿Y?

— Y te cambiaré una caja de whisky añejado desde hace veinte años si nos guías a través de los pasillos de NERV hasta llegar a nuestros evas y ayudarnos a destruir al ángel.

— Vas a tener que darme más que una caja para convencerme – Shinji ofreció — ¿Qué tal el estuche de whisky y olvido que me despertaste?

— ¿Y cuánto te tomará ayudarnos en este problema? – Rei preguntó monótonamente.

— Veinticinco cajas.

— Eso no es posible – Rei dijo categóricamente — Sólo hay veinte cajas en el inventario de NERV.

— Entonces supongo que no tuviste suerte esta vez, pero ¡oye! Por lo menos lo intentaste.

— Hay otro tipo de licor – Rei ofreció — ¿Qué te parece veinte cajas de Whisky escocés, cinco de americano, tres de ginebra y dos de sake?

— Hecho – Shinji por fin aceptó

**Bueno, este es mi primer trabajo de traducción, desde hace tiempo había leído esta historia, y al comunicarme con su autor, logré conseguir el permiso para traducirla, espero que les haya agradado tanto como a mí, espero sus comentarios, buenos o malos, todas sus criticas me servirán para mejorar.**

**Saludos y hasta luego.**

**Si alguno no entendió alguno de los modismos a continuación explicaré algunos de ellos:**

**Cocotazo. **_– Coscorrón – Zape – Golpe en la nuca_

**Hasta las chanclas. **_– Estar cayéndose de borracho o ebrio_

**Cruda. **_**– **__Resaca fuerte_

**Chupe.**_- Tomar trago – Beber hasta desmayarse_

**Escuincle. **_– Niño – Chavo – Chaval – Mozo._

**Bronca. **_– Problema – Conflicto._

**Chido. **_– Genial - Asombroso_

**Chela.**_– Cerveza – Caguama._

**Pachanguear. **_– Irse de fiesta – Hacer una fiesta_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas previas: No poseo los derechos de Neon Genesis Evangelion ni de sus personajes, todos los derechos son de Gainax y de Anno Hideaki-san. Además de Dr. Strangelove es propiedad de Columbia Pictures.**

**Bueno, me alegra que les haya gustado bastante esta historia, por suerte para todos nosotros el autor original escribió un segundo capítulo, sin más preámbulos aquí les presento el este capítulo.**

**Advertencia: Si lees esto te recomiendo que no comas ni bebas nada, ya que el resultado será cómico para todos menos para ti, créanme lo sé por experiencia, dicho esto pueden proseguir con esta lectura.**

**Capítulo 2 – Nos volvemos a encontrar.**

Shinji guio a las dos chicas a través de las entrañas de NERV hacia sus respectivos Evas, y en todo ese tiempo un sólo pensamiento reinaba en su mente.

_El whisky es tan genial _El 'chamaco' pensó en sus adentros _No puedo esperar a beberlo hasta que mi garganta agonice de dolor._

— ¿Por qué hay tantas máquinas expendedoras de cerveza en todos los túneles de acceso de NERV? – Asuka le preguntó en voz muy baja a Rei, imaginándose la posibilidad de poder tomar una para ella sola, a pesar de las severas amenazas de la falsa rubia de que ella era bastante capaz de detectar la más mínima cantidad de alcohol en las capsulas de inserción y de las horribles consecuencias que enfrentaría si lo llegase a descubrir.

— Eso fue puesto como medida de seguridad de manera inmediata luego de la llegada del tercer elegido – Rei contestó tranquilamente.

— Ahhh – Asuka respondió compresivamente, imaginándose cuál era la historia detrás de ese suceso, pero decidiendo preguntarle a Misato más tarde.

Shinji estaba a punto de destapar y tomar un sorbo de su lata de cerveza cuando un hombre desconocido se tropezó con él, haciendo que la soltase y esta se cayese al piso. El pibe gritó en horror y conmoción profunda, al ver su lata derramar su 'sangre' en el cruel, frio e implacable suelo, tal como un herido de muerte.

— Usted no es un empleado de esta rama de NERV – Rei dijo monótonamente.

— Y ustedes tres van a venir conmigo – El misterioso hombre dijo con una sonrisa siniestra y arrogante.

— ¡Mi pobre bebé! – Shinji exclamó triste y desconsoladamente — Nunca tuviste oportunidad.

— Fíjate, maldito mocoso – El saboteador ordenó — Y ya deja de lloriquear sobre tu estúpida cerveza.

— ¿Estúpida cerveza? – Shinji gruñó con la voz de un demonio.

Rei rápidamente sacó saco un 'poncho' enrollado de su bolsillo de su falda y se cubrió con él.

— ¿Por qué te pones eso? – Cuestionó Asuka.

— Porque me desagrada manchar de sangre mi uniforme.

LLLLL

Los técnicos que se encontraban en la sala de operaciones miraron estupefactos cuando dos de los pilotos entraron.

— ¿Cómo llegaron hasta acá tan rápido? – Misato preguntó.

— El piloto Ikari nos escoltó hasta una sección conocida del Geo frente – Rei explicó.

— Si él las trajo hasta acá ¿Por qué no está él con ustedes?

— El piloto Ikari en este momento está 'encargándose' del ángel – Rei dijo apagadamente.

— Dijo que necesitaba sacar algo de la rabia que sentía ya que lo que la hizo al saboteador no había sido suficiente para calmarlo – Asuka añadió algo pavorosa.

— Hablando del saboteador – Ritsuko interrumpió la dirección de la conversación — ¿Encontraron la pieza que se robó?

— Así es – Dijo Rei, mientras Asuka palidecía totalmente.

— Y bien, ¿Dónde está?

— El piloto Ikari procedió 'romperle su mandarina en gajos' al saboteador con esa pieza antes de 'metérsela' con mucha fuerza y rabia en su cavidad anal.

— ¿Maya? – Risuko preguntó lo más tiernamente posible — ¿Podrías ser tan amable de conseguirla para mí?

¡PAM!

— ¡Qué fastidio!

— Gracias por dejarme usar tu cuerpo como escudo para la sangre – Asuka le dijo agradecida a Rei — No estaba preparada para presenciar algo como eso.

— De nada. Una vez que el piloto Ikari se haya encargado del ángel y haya salido de su actual crisis, te llevaré al almacén de NERV para darte tu paquete femenino de novato 'En caso de emergencia con Shinji' o como la mayoría del personal femenino le gusta llamarlo 'El paquete Shinji' que contiene tres ponchos desechables, una pequeña botella de whisky escocés y media docena de condones.

— ¿Condones? – Preguntó Asuka impresionada y anonadada.

— Si, condones. Hasta ahora no ha habido necesidad de ellos, pero la oficial que los surte es optimista y ha insistido en que los llevemos. Inclusive ella misma siempre trae una botella de 'aceite para bebe' consigo, por si acaso, aunque eso último no está cubierto por NERV.

— ¿Y siempre llevas una botella de aceite para bebe, contigo? – Asuka preguntó curiosamente.

— Un piloto siempre debe estar preparado para todos los posibles escenarios – Rei admitió. Había un ligero rubor y enrojecimiento en sus mejillas albinas que tan sólo el más observador podría haber logrado descubrir.

LLLLL

Las cosas fueron tranquilas para NERV por las próximas semanas, dejando a un lado un incidente que se suscitó entre Shinji y un miembro de un club de motociclistas local.

Shinji encegueció al rudo y fortachón motociclista con una varilla y le quitó las llaves de su cinturón.

— Hasta luego, ¡Zoquetes! – El mozalbete grito por encima de su hombro mientras aceleraba más y más adentrándose en la noche.

— ¿Acaso acaba Shinji de robarle a un motociclista?

— Y ¿Cómo se le dice cuando le robas a un motociclista? – Otra chica cuestionó.

LLLLL

Ritsuko resistió con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de arrancarse los pelos cuando leyó el informe del embarque.

— ¿Quién fue el chistoso que ordenó un juego de palos de golf tamaño Eva? – Demandó saber.

— ¿Llegaron ya? – Shinji gimió. Lo último que recordaba fue un duelo en un concurso de 'chupe' con aquel grupo de trabajadores de esa cervecería en Sendai.

— ¿Ordenaste esto? – Ritsuko preguntó — ¿En que estabas. . .? – Se congeló al darse cuenta de lo casi había hecho.

De ninguna manera ella iba a provocar al pequeño bastardo y sádico ebrio, no después de la autopsia que ella misma realizó cuando el saboteador fue 'derrotado', no había visto esa clase de brutalidad y carnicería desde que alguien cometió el fatal error de decirle a Rei que su trasero se veía 'grasoso' en su traje de conexión mientras ella estaba en su periodo.

— ¡Que te diviertas, entonces! – Dijo débilmente.

LLLLL

Gendo despertó de un salto, algo estaba terriblemente mal. No sentía dolor ni tampoco podía sentir sus heridas, pero su percepción parecía. . . Entumecida.

Sopló un mechón de cabello azul apartándolo de sus ojos. . . Espera, desde cuando tenía él el cabello azul. Nerviosamente, Gendo bajó sus brazos para darse una 'revisadita' y está demás decir que estaba estupefacto de encontrar partes desaparecidas que deberían haber estado allí, además de encontrar 'protuberancias' en su pecho que en condiciones normales debería estar totalmente plano y que estaba totalmente seguro que no estaban allí antes. Sus ojos se abrieron como los de las caricaturas de Looney tunes al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Un grito y chillido agudo de niña se escuchó y retumbó las paredes de toda la sala médica de NERV, mientras la cámara se iba alejando más y más de los pasillos del hospital.

LLLLL

Misato ingresó a su centro de trabajo cuatro horas tarde con una jaqueca y cruda masiva. Pero aún así, llegó justo a tiempo para la diversión. . .

— Señal azul localizada – Uno de los técnicos operadores advirtió.

— Y ¿Dónde está? – Misato preguntó. Hizo una mueca de dolor, pero se forzó a si misma a aguantárselo como las machas.

— En la órbita del planeta, mayor – El operador frunció el ceño — Ya no importa, mayor. El patrón azul se ha ido.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que se ha ido? – Misato preguntó despistadamente.

— Estoy detectando una muy poderosa y pandémica explosión donde la señal azul se había localizado – El operador de la sala de operaciones explicó — Algo que debió haber destruido al ángel.

— Los sensores confirman que un objeto del tamaño y de la forma de una mina N2 salió desde Tokio III en una trayectoria de bala que coincidentemente intersectó y destruyó el ángel – Maya añadió útilmente.

— ¿Tenemos contacto visual con el punto de origen?

— Poniéndolo en pantalla, mayor

— ¿Acaso es esa. . .?

— La Unidad 01 – Ritsuko confirmó.

— ¿Qué rayos está haciendo?

La Unidad 01 alzó uno de los palos de golf y lanzó otra mina N2 hacia la atmosfera terrestre.

— Otra explosión, Sempai – Maya dijo útilmente — Aunque esta no fue tan grande como la anterior, pero tal vez deba decirle que el ángel ya ha sido destruido, porque si hace un mal 'tiro' podría destruir media ciudad.

— ¿Quieres que interrumpa su juego? – Ritsuko gritó consternada, incrédula y estupefacta.

— Sólo dígale que está cerca de destruir algún satélite que manda la señal del canal que transmite porno para la mayoría de Tokio III y que ha sido invitado a un juego de 'strip poker' con todo el personal femenino – Maya sugirió.

Ritsuko estaba a punto de negarse, sabiendo las consecuencias de despertar la furia del ebrio psicópata al mentirle, nunca antes había sentido tanto miedo a alguien, sin embargo, eso cambió cuando vio que Maya sacó un juego de cartas y una caja llena con una variedad de botellas de alcohol.

LLLLL

El grito de Gendo retumbó a través de la sala médica y limpiamente captó la atención del técnico más próximo.

— ¿Qué significa esto? – Gendo demandó respuestas y rápidas.

— ¿Hay algo mal? – El técnico preguntó.

— ¡Explique esto! – Gendo demandó de nuevo esta vez más enérgicamente.

— ¿Explicar qué, señorita?

— ¿Por qué demonios estoy en uno de los clones femeninos? – Gendo rabeó. — Responda rápido o le juro que estará rogando la muerte cuando acabe con usted – De hecho, el hombre será torturado hasta morir de cualquier forma, pero Gendo no tenía razón para compartir esa información.

— Quizá deba contactar a su doctor – El técnico había estado en este negocio mucho tiempo y sabía que lo mejor en estos casos era pasar la papa caliente. Normalmente se lo dejaría a la enfermera, pero ya que ella le había hecho un favor recientemente. . .

— No hay necesidad – Gendo dijo fríamente. Lo único bueno acerca de su pequeña 'transferencia' era que limpiamente se encargó de todas 'sus' lesiones. — ¿Por qué no me deja a solas?

— Lo que usted diga – El técnico accedió. Salió del cuarto y tomó rumbo hacia el teléfono de la estación de enfermeras. Aparentemente la pobre chica había sufrido tantas cosas que simplemente enloqueció. _Bueno unos cuantos miligramos de Thorazine deberían arreglarlo _(N. T.: Thorazine es una droga que se le da a los pacientes con problemas mentales para que se 'tranquilicen' convirtiéndolos en vegetales vivientes).

Gendo esperó unos cientos de latidos de su corazón antes de hacer 'su' movida. Lo primero que necesitaba era información, 'él' se dirigió hacia el registro de pacientes para poder leer 'su' informe médico.

LLLLL

Shinji puso el cañón del revolver en su cien y apretó el gatillo. El sonido que causó el martillo del arma salió en un hueco 'clic', o sea sin balas.

— Thu thurno – El balbuceó al muy tembloroso y pálido líder de la banda Bosozoku.

— Ya hemos jalado el gatillo cinco veces – El hombre protestó sin mucha fuerza ni convicción.

— Esssthho signnnhifica que gané esssthee thuurno – Shinji aceptó ebriamente — Thu thurno.

— ¿Qué tal si doblamos el premio? – Uno de los miembros de la banda ofertó.

— Thhriiplhinquennnlo oferthhando sus motociiclllhethas y tenemhos un trhato – Shinji contestó luego de meditar por unos momentos. El muchacho se levantó desorientadamente y a tropezones salió del ahumado establecimiento.

— ¿De verdad vamos a darle nuestras motos? – Uno de los miembros más jóvenes preguntó y se quejó.

— ¿Acaso no sabes quién es ese pequeño bastardo? – El hombre susurró pavorosamente.

LLLLL

Le había tomado a Gendo un buen rato encontrar donde tenían almacenados sus registros médicos y no fue hasta que se le ocurrió hacer una búsqueda basada en el número de cuarto que descubrió su tan ansiada respuesta.

Gendo frunció el ceño mientras leía 'su' carta. — Deshidratación, músculos atrofiados, signos de. . . ¿Abuso sexual? – 'Él' dijo en voz alta.

Su frente se arrugó aún más, no sólo los bastardos incompetentes 'lo' habían puesto en uno de los clones, 'lo' tenían que haber puesto en uno de los que 'él' usó como juguete sexual. Su cuerpo tembló enchinándosele la piel al recordar lo que 'él' había hecho con el cuerpo que actualmente estaba habitando.

— ¡Ya me las van a pagar! – Gendo prometió vengarse en voz baja pero que distintivamente era femenina.

— Hora de tus inyecciones – La enfermera dijo alegremente, ya que estaba entrando con lo que seguro eran las más grandes, filosas y punzantes jeringas que jamás haya visto, en sus manos.

LLLLL

Shinji vagaba por la infinidad de pasillos y corredores que existían en el Geo frente hasta que una incómoda presión en su vejiga lo detuvo. Acercándose al primer objeto que viese, se bajó el cierre y. . .

LLLLL

Ritsuko estaba en la sala de operaciones cuando las luces de repente se apagaron y toda la electricidad simplemente desapareció. Las luces de emergencia se encendieron poco tiempo después, pero la anterior castaña estaba 'encabronada' de todos modos.

— ¡Demonios!– Ritsuko maldecía a todos los cielos — ¿Ahora qué pasó?

— La Maggi ha sufrido un apagón, señora.

— Ya me di cuenta de eso – Ristuko gruñó — Lo que quiero saber es por qué.

LLLLL

Iruel era un 'friki' de la informática comparado con sus hermanos, así que decidió probar suerte e invadir al ADN del semi – orgánico sistema de cómputo de NERV. El hecho de que fácilmente pudo haberse infiltrado a los tanques de almacenamiento de LCL y alcanzar a los que todos ellos pensaban que era Adam jamás se le pasó por la cabeza.

Por supuesto que el hecho de que Gendo se haya implantado el embrión de Adam en una de sus manos poco después de que fuese entregado a NERV y de que a su vez Shinji haya cremado el cuerpo original de Gendo y haya 'esparcido' las cenizas en el piso del baño de hombres de la estación de autobuses rural hiciese que todo lo que el ángel haya planeado fuese algo sin sentido de todos modos.

En efecto, el plan había sido uno muy bueno cuando se ignoraba observar las posibles fallas. Desafortunadamente para Iruel, la orina humana, con 10% de alcohol en volumen, habían probado ser inaguantable para la Maggi y el resultado fue que la sobrecarga de electricidad frío al pobre ángel.

Una vez más Shinji había salvado a toda la humanidad y sólo había costado algunos billones de dólares y miles de horas hombre para reparar las súper computadoras. Había sido una de las menos costosas victorias en esta guerra.

LLLLL

El apagón que había sufrido el Geo frente fue la oportunidad perfecta que Gendo había estado esperando. 'Él' silenciosamente logró abrir el seguro del cuarto hospital y se escabulló hacia la rendija de ventilación más cercana.

Afortunadamente, el cuerpo hibrido que 'él' ocupaba era más resistente a la mayoría de los anti-psicóticos que su anterior cuerpo, ya que le permitió lentamente descubrir el camino que 'él' debía elegir para poder salir del laberinto que era los conductos de ventilación hacia la calle, a pesar de haber sido 'cargado' con suficientes drogas como para derribar a un rinoceronte.

Tropezándose en la calles, enceguecido por el brillo de los rayos del sol, aún con los efectos del sinfín de drogas que le habían inyectado, además de sólo usar una bata de hospital, Gendo se 'encontró' con la banda Bosozonku a la que Shinji le había hecho sus 'diabluras'.

— Oigan, ella nos haría suficiente dinero para compensar nuestras motos – Uno de los motociclistas. . . ¡Ehhm! Digo peatón señaló.

— Ella se parece mucho a la chica de cabello azul que trajo el tráiler para que Ikari se llevase nuestras motos – Otra de las personas indicó nerviosamente.

El líder de la banda espero unos momentos antes de sacar de repente un celular y hacer una urgente llamada.

LLLLL

Shinji sacó su celular que estaba sonando en medio de la clase.

Hikari normalmente habría empezado a regañar y castigar al que osara a contestar el teléfono en clase, pero ya que se trataba de Shinji. . .

— ¿Hah? ¿De veras?

Shinji dirigió su mirada hacia la dirección de Rei y se encogió de hombros, dándole el celular.

Rei acercó el celular hacia su oído y su normalmente suave voz hizo muy difícil escuchar lo que estaba conversando.

— Así es, creo que algo de 'ejercicio físico' sería muy bueno para ella. Diez por ciento de las ganancias serán suficientes. Que tenga un buen día.

LLLLL

Shinji miró la tumba con una expresión ilegible. Suspirando cansadamente bajando la cabeza, sacó un frasco de su bolsillo y derramó su contenido en la lápida.

— Espero que por lo menos hayas tenido un amante – Dijo con melancolía — y nunca entenderé por qué te casaste con ese infeliz.

LLLLL

Gendo maldecía mientras 'él' salía a trompicones de la 'casa club' que había sido su 'lugar de negocios' toda la semana pasada.

_Todos ellos la pagarán _Gendo se prometió a si 'mismo' mientras 'él' pasaba entre las hileras de relucientes y brillantes motocicletas nuevas. Tan pronto como 'él' encontrase un doctor que acceda a realizar las cirugías necesarias y la terapia de genes, regresaría a NERV, a asumir su legítima y verdadera posición para finalmente cobrárselas todas. Pero primero 'él' tenía que encontrar la forma de entrar en NERV para reunir la información que necesitaba para que pudiese promulgar 'su' astuto plan.

LLLLL

Rei entró al almacén de NERV y espero pacientemente para que la Oficial Proveedora la atendiese. — Vamos a tener que cambiar una cosa del contenido del 'paquete Shinji' para las nuevas empleadas.

— ¿Oh? – La Oficial Proveedora le hizo señas a Rei para que continuase.

— No creo que los condones incluidos dentro del paquete sean de su medida exacta.

La Oficial Proveedora dio un gran suspiro de desánimo y decepción. En respuesta, Rei lamió sus labios alzó el brazo izquierdo y cerró su mano en un puño, dando a entender el mensaje implícito.

— Claro que cambiaré los condones – La Oficial Proveedora exclamó feliz y gozosamente.

— Gracias – Rei dijo calmadamente.

— ¿Cómo te enteraste?

— Alguien fue lo suficientemente descuidado como para dejar la cámara del vestidor de hombres encendida, grabando al Piloto Ikari cambiándose de su traje de conexión, además de almacenarlo sin la debida seguridad como para ser 'pirateado' – Rei explicó con un imperceptible enrojecimiento en sus mejillas y con una chispa en sus ojos.

— ¿Cuánto cobras por una copia?

LLLLL

Gendo frunció el ceño, ¿Cómo rayos fue posible que su misterioso némesis haya logrado encontrar y destruir todos sus escondites que 'él' tenía en todo NERV? Gendo se obligó a sí mismo a respirar lentamente, no era el fin del mundo. Todo lo que 'él' tenía que hacer era encontrar una computadora y sería capaz de acceder a sus cuentas bancarias. Sin mencionar el hecho que aún habían un par de escondites fuera del Geo frente esparcidos por todo Tokio III.

Una sonrisa fría y cruel se formó en la nueva cara de Gendo. Estaba claro que ahora 'él' estaba ante un adversario formidable. Un adversario que pronto aprendería el disparate que era oponerse a un Ikari, Oh la ironía.

LLLLL

Los rincones de la boca de Shinji se curvearon ligeramente hacia arriba mientras estudiaba a su oponente. Había sido un duro viaje para llegar hasta estas instancias, muchos habían caído ante sus habilidades superiores dejándolo con sólo esta persona para desafiarlo.

— Pongo todo – Shinji dijo tranquilamente. Si esto funcionaba, tendría un nuevo y brillante brazalete para añadir a su colección junto con muchos millones de dólares y el derecho de proclamarse como el mejor del mundo. Y si no funcionaba, bien, aún ganaría muchos millones de dólares.

— Lo tomo – Rei dijo tan calmadamente con él mientras bajaba su mano — As de tréboles.

LLLLL

Uno de los técnicos de la sala de operación se dio cuenta de la alerta en su pantalla y se giró para avisarle a sus superiores — Mayor, nuevo patrón azul.

— ¿Dónde está? – Misato replicó.

— Acercándose a Tokio III, debe llegar en quince minutos si mantiene su velocidad constante.

— Preparen a los Evas para lanzamiento – La mayor ordenó.

— Claro, mayor.

LLLLL

Mongo era muchas cosas. Un agente de la Sección Dos, un guerrero de clase mundial, un sorprendentemente buen bailarín, y un excelente chef. Lo que él no era o no tenía era una extraordinaria inteligencia y debido a eso no era capaz de pensar bien las cosas sobre la marcha.

— Allá estas – Él gruño cuando encontró a la chica peli azul que trababa de escabullirse por los pasadizos más olvidados del Geo frente.

— Pero ¿Qué. . .? – Gendo estaba sorprendido cuando sintió que alguien estaba halando la parte trasera de su sobretodo y que estaba siendo levantado unos centímetros del suelo.

— Te necesitan en tu Eva – Mongo anunció. El enorme hombre se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la jaula de los Evas.

— Yo no soy la primera elegida ¡Grandísimo idiota! – Gendo gritó irritadamente — Soy tu comandante y ¡Te ordeno que me bajes en este instante!

LLLLL

Misato estaba hiperventilando. Dos de sus pilotos estaban desaparecidos y el tercero estaba todavía a media hora del punto de acceso más cercano. Esto estaba mal, estaba muy mal. Si esto seguía así, el ángel llegaría antes de que cualquiera de los pilotos pudiese alcanzar el Geo frente para defenderlo.

— Ya encontraron a la primera elegida, mayor – Uno de los técnicos principales anunció jovialmente — Ya la están subiendo al Eva unidad 00 en este momento.

— Lancen al instante que esté lista – Misato dijo suspirando de alivio. Parecía que la extinción de la humanidad por lo menos se retrasaría para otro día.

LLLLL

El comandante estaba embravecido, ¿Cómo se atreven a poner a su comandante en un Eva? ¿Cómo se atrevían a poner en riesgo la vida del comandante cuando ya había niños pre-pubertos que ya estaban listos y eran capaces de tomar esos riesgos? Las cabezas rodarán cuando él retome su legítima posición, iba a manchar la bahía de Tokio III con el rojo de la sangre de aquellos que osaron desafiarlo.

Sin embargo, sin importar la intensidad de su ira, no se comparaba en lo más mínimo a la que tenía almacenada el Alma de la Unidad 00. Un Alma que ahora acababa de recibir la oportunidad de tener su propia venganza del hombre que la había aprisionado en una máquina.

LLLLL

El personal de técnicos de NERV miró cómo la Unidad 00 llegaba a la superficie para enfrentar al ángel. Sus miradas rápidamente se transformaron en una de horror al ver que el Eva se giró, sacó y lanzó la capsula de inserción hacia el cuerpo del ángel.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora, mayor? – Uno de los técnicos preguntó en estado de estupefacción.

— Necesitamos encontrar una manera de rescatar a Rei de esa cosa – Misato dijo firmemente — Para entonces. . .

— ¿Por qué necesitamos hacer eso, mayor? – Maya preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

— Porque no voy a sacrificar a una de mis pilotos sin por lo menos intentar rescatarla – Misato gruñó.

— Lo que quiero decir es, ¿Por qué vamos a hacer eso si Rei está sana y salva?

— ¿Qué. . .?

La encantadora teniente sólo apuntó en la dirección de una pantalla de televisión que mostraba a Rei y a Shinji mirándose uno a otro fijamente en los extremos de una mesa.

— ¿Está esto en tiempo real?

— Así es, mayor

— ¿Cómo encontraste esto?

— Siempre veo el momento decisivo en la mesa final – Maya explicó tímidamente.

— Arrojen cada mina N2 que tengan almacenadas a esa cosa – Misato demandó enérgicamente — ¡Ahora mismo!

— De inmediato, mayor.

LLLLL

Shinji despertó con la madre de las crudas. Después de unas 'calmantes' dosis de su medicina favorita (Whisky), por fin se sintió en condiciones óptimas para examinar sus alrededores.

— ¿Cómo diablos pude hallar a un Eva en Nevada? – Se preguntó suavemente a sí mismo.

LLLLL

Rei caminó hacia NERV el día siguiente con un nuevo brazalete en su muñeca. El torneo había sido. . . Agradable, en algún momento lo iba a volver a hacer.

— ¿Dónde has estado? – Misato confrontó a la chica directamente.

— En las Vegas – Rei dijo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo — ¿Por qué?

— Sabes que no tienes permitido abandonar el país sin un permiso escrito y sin el resguardo de la Sección Dos – Misato gruñó. Ella esperaba este tipo de actitudes de sus otros pilotos, bueno, uno de sus otros pilotos.

— El piloto Ikari estaba aburrido y contemplaba muchas cosas que pudiesen violar las órdenes dos a setenta y cinco del reglamento de NERV. La primera orden establece que. . .

— Descuida – Misato dio un suspiro de rendición — Yo. . . – Fue interrumpida cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar — Tengo que atender esto.

Rei observó una interesante serie de emociones que emanaron del bello rostro de su oficial superior mientras la llamada crecía. Todo empezó con irritación, seguido por incredulidad, para finalmente. . .

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que fue robada? – Misato rabeó.

— Pues eso – La pequeña voz al otro lado de la llamada contestó — La Unidad 04 está desaparecida. El gobierno de los Estados Unidos ha decidido transferirla a Tokio III para simplificar los aspectos de seguridad.

— ¿Hah?

— Que ahora van a adquirir a otro Eva, ¡Felicidades!

— ¿Por qué no lo dijo antes? – Misato se rio en forma de una colegiala — Mándenla tan pronto como puedan.

LLLLL

El departamento de valoración y recuperación de NERV no era el más glamuroso en la rama de Tokio III. Su trabajo era examinar a fondo el campo de batalla en busca de datos que pudiesen proveer ventajas o avances dentro de enfrentamientos futuros en la guerra contra los ángeles y recuperar cualquier equipo que sea propiedad de NERV que haya sido olvidado.

Ahora mismo estaban sobre la escena de la última 'batalla' entre la Unidad 01 y el décimo segundo Ángel.

— Jefe – Uno de los miembros del equipo llamó — Tiene que echarle un vistazo a esto.

— ¿Cómo demonios pudo sobrevivir? – Los dos hombres miraron hacia abajo donde se encontraba una muy dañada y mallugada capsula de inserción, con gemelas expresiones de confusión en sus caras.

LLLLL

Shinji ignoró el rugido de los 'hinchas' que estaban alrededor del cuadrilátero.

— ¡Mocoso escuincle! – Su enorme oponente rugió en una voz muy grave y profunda — ¿Realmente crees que puedes durar tres minutos contra. . . EL SERRUCHADOR? – Inmediatamente cuatro rejas de acero se acoplaron formando una jaula sobre el cuadrilátero.

— ¡SERRUCHADOR!, ¡SERRUCHADOR!, ¡SERRUCHADOR! – La multitud coreaba mientras algunos de ellos sostenían serruchos de cartón en sus brazos.

Shinji simple y sencillamente sonrió.

LLLLL

Rei entró dentro de la sala de enfermería y le pasó un archivo al jefe de cirujanos — Realicen este procedimiento en la piloto lesionada – Rei ordenó.

— ¿Creí que era usted la piloto lesionada? – Contestó el hombre confusamente.

— Una de las razones por las cuales este procedimiento fue ordenado era para evitar ese tipo de confusión en el futuro – Rei explicó tranquilamente.

LLLLL

El ensangrentado paramédico buscó dentro de su bolsa para sacar otra solución intravenosa mientras su compañera hacía todo lo posible para mantener al paciente con vida.

— Lo estamos perdiendo – El otro paramédico alarmó.

— ¡Prepáralo para desfibrilación! – Dijo mientras activaba las paletas del desfibrilador y les aplicaba el gel.

— ¡Despejen! – Finalmente gritó al tiempo que ponía las paletas en el pecho del gigante hombre y levantaba su torso de la camilla.

El representante del enorme luchador miraba anonadado que la sangre de su empleador manchaba el cuadrilátero.

— Bien – Shinji interrumpió la parálisis del hombre — Parece que alguien me debe algo de 'lana'.

— El premio se le entregaba a cualquiera que pudiese durar tres minutos – El gerente dijo rudamente — Tú te lo 'despachaste' en menos de treinta segundos

— ¿Acaso estás diciendo que no me vas a pagar? – Shinji preguntó con en voz baja pero muy peligrosa y macabra.

— Estoy diciendo que. . . – El gerente se giró para verlo a los ojos — Digo que aquí está tu dinero.

— Fue un pacer haber hecho negocios con usted – Shinji dijo felizmente mientras guardaba el grueso fajo de billetes en su ya de por sí abultada billetera.

LLLLL

Gendo despertó para mirar a otro techo desconocido (N. T.: ¿Acaso esa no es la frase estelar de Shinji?) y se miró a sí 'mismo'. Lo último que recordaba era que. . . oh sí, eso es. Mentalmente añadiendo a todo el personal entero a su lista de personas a torturar hasta la muerte, Gendo se sacó el respirador de su nariz y se bajó de la cama.

Gendo sintió algo rozar su pierna mientras abría la escotilla de entrada a los ductos de ventilación. No permitiéndose a esperanzarse, lentamente bajó su mano y si, pudo confirmar que era un hombre de nuevo. Empero, Su felicidad llegó a un devastante fin ya que una examinación más profunda reveló que sólo era la mitad de un hombre, ¡Buuuueno! Un tercio si uno quisiese ponerse más técnico, ya que aún conservaba algo de su 'femineidad' debajo de su supuesta 'hombría'.

Gendo calladamente se prometió a si mismo(a) que él/ella desataría la más cruel de las venganzas en quien fuese el responsable de convertir al antepasado y viril comandante de NERV en una hermafrodita.

LLLLL

Toji salía del colegio e inmediatamente fue asaltado por perturbadores hombres mayores.

— Oye, chamaco – Uno de los hombres mayores empezó — ¿Quieres ganar dinero fácil?

— Pero no debes decírselo a nadie – Otro de ellos concordó.

— No estoy interesado – Toji contestó mientras era bloqueado por los otros hombres

— Te daremos dulces – Otro intentó.

— Todos los chicos 'buena onda' viene con nosotros a lugares aislados solos – El primero aceptó.

— No voy a caer en esa otra vez – Toji se dijo a sí mismo.

— ¿Te gustaría vengarte de cierta persona? – El último hombre habló finalmente.

— ¿Vengarme? – Toji dijo con entusiasmo — ¿De Shinji?

— ¿De quién más? – El mismo hombre dijo pero ahora portando una enorme sonrisa.

— Esperen. . . Este no es un truco para llevarme a algún lugar abandonado completamente solo, para que ustedes se turnen para aprovecharse de mi joven e inocente cuerpo ¿Verdad? – Toji preguntó con muchas sospechas.

— Claro que no – El hombre dijo firmemente.

— ¿No es así? – Uno de los hombres le susurró a un tercero — Entonces, ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

— Eso es los Martes, hoy es Miércoles. Trata de apegarte al programa - El hombre dijo en voz baja a su compinche.

— Oye niño, ¿Estas ocupado el Martes?

LLLLL

Dos ojos rojos fríos miraban mientras Gendo juntaba 'su' restante dinero en efectivo que sacaba de la caja fuerte entre otras cosas de valor que tenía escondida.

Gendo miró despistadamente a la pantalla de la computadora. ¿Cómo rayos fue posible que su misterioso enemigo haya descubierto su súper secreta cuenta de emergencia? Lo que es más, ¿Cómo fue posible que siquiera supo que existía?

LLLLL

Toji se presurizó su 'apretado' traje de conexión y salió del vestidor de hombres para encontrarse con su destino.

— Estoy listo – Dijo con mucha confianza, haciendo todo lo posible para ignorar la manera en la que uno de los hombres lamia sus labios. — ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?

— Sólo entra en la capsula de inserción – Uno de los técnicos contestó.

— ¿Por qué no estamos haciendo esto en Tokio III? – Toji preguntó mientras era metido en la capsula.

— Necesitan tiempo para poder pelear – El técnico explicó.

— ¿Qué? – Toji dijo tontamente.

— El técnico ignoro al 'conejillo de indias', enfocándose mejor en su trabajo — Las preparaciones están listas, cerrando la capsula e iniciando la cuenta regresiva.

Toji estaba empezando a tener dudas sobre todo este asunto de pilotar un robot — No creo que esto sea. . . – Todo lo demás que el chico iba a decir fue cortado cuando la capsula se metió dentro del Eva y empezó la activación.

— ¡Larguémonos de aquí! – El técnico sugirió — Podemos lanzarlo desde una distancia segura.

LLLLL

Misato estaba esperando en el helipuerto cuando su visitante llegó. Vestido en un impecable uniforme a su medida, él era una de los últimos intentos de la ONU de ganar algo de control sobre NERV después de la 'desaparición' del oficial comandante.

— General Nakayama – Misato saludo a su oficial — Mayor Kag. . .

— Eso ya lo veremos – El hombre dijo e interrumpió arrogantemente — Lléveme a la sala de operaciones.

— Si señor – Misato contestó agriamente.

Estaban a la mitad del camino cuando de repente las alarmas comenzaron a sonar.

— ¿Qué es eso? – El General demandó saber, con una pizca de miedo en su voz.

— Probablemente otro ataque de ángeles, señor – Misato respondió normalmente.

— Pues ¡Apúrese, idiota! – El general ordenó.

— Sí, General – Misato aceptó. _Imbécil_

Llegaron a la sala de operaciones y los técnicos estaban evaluando la situación con su nivel normal de profesionalismo.

— ¡Vamos a morir! – Uno de los técnicos estaba sollozando.

— Escogí el día equivocado para llorar en la silla de Misato – Maya susurró.

— Nosotras dos – Ritsuko contestó, antes de que se enrojecieran cual tomates y se apurasen a parecer ocupadas.

— Informe de la situación – Misato gritó.

— La Unidad 03 ha sido invadida por un ángel – Maya reportó — Estamos preparando a las Unidades 00 y 02.

— ¿Y qué pasó con la otra? – El general demandó saber.

— No pudimos localizar al piloto de la Unidad 01 esta vez General – Maya informó.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que no pudieron? – El General demandó.

— Sabemos que está en algún lugar del Geo frente, General – Maya reportó — Sólo que no sabemos dónde exactamente. Estamos esperando que la Sección Dos lo localice pronto.

— Hagan que su comandante sea relevado y arrestado – El General ordenó. — Veamos si eso 'motiva' al segundo al mando.

— Claro, señor – Maya aceptó. _Imbécil. _— Las Unidades 00 y 02 han interceptado al ángel – Maya reportó, diecisiete segundos después — Las Unidades 00 y 02 han sido derrotadas, el ángel tiene el camino libre hacia Tokio III.

— Digan a Sección Dos que si no lo encuentran en los próximos cinco minutos, voy a hacer que les vuelen la cabeza. — El General ordenó temerosamente — Y si no está en el campo de batalla dentro en los próximos diez, haré que a todo el personal les vuelen la cabeza – Su voz chillona como la de un niño de diez años.

Dos minutos después, un pelotón de nerviosos agentes llegó con una camilla cubierta por una sábana.

— Ya lo hemos encontrado, General – Un agente reportó — Estaba durmiendo en una borrachera provocada por formaldehído y cannabis en un congelador de una morgue. (N. T.: formaldehído es un gas incoloro que resulta de oxidar el metanol, cannabis es una droga parecida a la marihuana)

— ¿Siquiera sigue vivo?

— Dos litros de formaldehído no serán suficiente para noquearlo por más de una hora o dos – Uno de los agentes de la sección Dos dijo con una voz llena de orgullo.

— Es cierto, General – Misato concordó — Uno de nuestros doctores renunció el mes pasado para empezar una muy rápida creciente religión devota al 'inmortal Shinji'.

— Entonces, ¡Despiértenlo! Y métanlo en el robot ¡Rápido! – El General ordenó.

— ¡Ahmm! Descubrimos que es mejor el que se despierte a su tiempo – Uno de los agentes de la Sección Dos dijo nerviosamente. El número de nombres en el memorial a los agentes 'caídos' se había incrementado el doble desde el día que habían sido ordenados a interrumpir las 'siestas' de Shinji.

— Si quieres que algo salga bien – El General suspiró. Con dos pasos firmes, quitó la sábana y agarró a Shinji por el cuello de su camisa — Despierta ahora mismo o te pondré cargos por dormir durante el trabajo – Cacheteó a Shinji en sus mejillas repetidamente — Dije que levantaras ¡Maldito hue!. . .

— Maya – Misato llamó felizmente.

— Ya hice que el equipo de 'limpieza' estén alerta desde hace cinco minutos, mayor – Maya dijo con una sonrisa.

— Buen trabajo, Maya.

— Gracias, Mayor – Maya miró hacia sus pantallas de información, — Mayor – Ella gritó, su voz estaba dentro de una corriente de nerviosismo.

— ¿Qué sucede? – Misato preguntaba.

— El ángel acaba de destruir la principal destilería de Tokio III – Maya reportó. El personal entero se guardó silencio procesando la noticias, y lentamente, dubitativamente, llenos de pavor y miedo, cada uno giró su mirada a Shinji.

Los ojos de Shinji se abrieron tan rápido que sus párpados casi se desgarran de ellos, — Preparen la Unidad 01 para lanzamiento – Ordenó inmediatamente con una voz tan grave que hacía que su pecho y diafragma empezasen a temblar de la intensidad de su voz, los restos del General aún colgando de sus manos.

Sus ojos enrojecidos miraban a todos dentro de la Sala de Operaciones — ¡Ahora!

— Sí, señor – Maya chilló y jadeó, obedeciéndole más rápido que la velocidad de la luz.

LLLLL

Toji se reía con gusto cuando la Unidad 01 entró al campo de batalla. Claro, había sido una desgracia cuando el ángel había tomado el control de su Eva, y además de que tuvo que pasar los primero quince minutos escuchándolo llorar y tratar de encontrar un lugar dónde esconderse para escapar de la furia de 'El destructor', pero luego de una charla de motivación, y de muchas 'mentirillas' logró convencerlo de hacer su trabajo y ahora finalmente tenía una oportunidad de concretar su tan ansiada venganza.

— ¡Vamos a por él! – Toji exclamaba con júbilo. Piloto, ángel, y Eva alcanzaron un acuerdo para dar un golpe fulminante que causaría la destrucción, seguramente, de su odiado enemigo. — Ahmm. . . – Toji palideció cuando la Unidad 01 sólo alzó su brazo y detuvo el golpe, además de que comenzó a apretar su puño — Me cago.

LLLLL

Misato miró con terror mientras Shinji le mostraba a l mundo lo que él pensaba y sentía sobre la destrucción de su lugar favorito que estaba a cinco minutos a pie de su rara-vez-ocupado departamento.

Maya comenzó respirar agitada y pesadamente.

Misato soltó un suspiro y caminó hacia ella, desabotonando su blusa mientras suavemente agarraba a la temblorosa chica y metía la cara de Maya en su escote por un par de segundos hasta que se calmase.

— Apaguen todos los monitores – Misato ordenó — Restrinjan la vista sólo a los sensores no visuales.

— Si, Mayor.

Esto parecía ser la señal para que todos los demás técnicos y trabajadores comenzasen a temblar, haciendo que Misato suspirase aún más y empezase a ir de estación en estación 'calmándolos' hasta terminar con el último — Voy a tener que estar haciendo y repitiendo estos actos todas la batallas, en vez de dirigir operaciones.

— Esa es la razón por la cual fuiste ascendida a Mayor – Ritsuko suspiraba en el escote de Misato.

Los pálidos, pero mucho más calmados, técnicos de la Sala de operaciones monitorearon la batalla por los próximos minutos — La Unidad 01 está regresando a la plataforma de lanzamiento, Mayor.

LLLLL

Shinji salió de la capsula de inserción y también salió de la jaula de los Evas.

— ¿Le gustaría un ginebra para celebrar esta victoria? – El Jefe de ingenieros que le dan mantenimiento a la Unidad 01 preguntó mientras le ofrecía una botella al triunfante héroe.

— Con mucho gusto, señor – Shinji accedió. Agarrando la botella, Shinji la destapó con la boca, para luego tomar grandes sorbos.

El Jefe de Ingenieros ahora en posesión de la botella vacía, sacó y le ofreció un puro habano de muy buena calidad — ¿Le gustaría un habano como 'postre'?

— Claro que sí, señor – Shinji accedió, aspirando una buena bocanada.

— Ahmm, Shinji, señor – Una técnica nerviosa se acercó hacia el piloto.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Señor – La técnica comenzó temerosamente. — No es por cuestionarlo ni nada por el estilo, pero ¿Era realmente necesario que usted hiciese. . . 'Eso' al ángel?

— ¡Por supuesto que SI! – Shinji ladró mientras pasaba a la ahora temblorosa mujer y salía de la jaula de los Evas hacia el ascensor.

— Por el lado positivo, quizá esto convenza a los ángeles restantes a que dejen de atacar – Ritsuko dijo felizmente mientras el conserje exprimía el trapeador y limpiaba la gran mancha amarilla que se encharcó debajo de la técnica con más suerte del mundo.

LLLLL

El maestro miró la conglomeración de estudiantes por unos minutos, esperando a que se calmasen. Después de varios minutos, se volvió obvio que no iba a haber forma de que eso sucediese, así que azotó su puño varias veces al podio hasta que el rugido que resultaba de sus voces combinadas se callase, lo suficiente como para que su voz pudiese ser escuchada.

— Quiero que todos ustedes se me unan y le den una calurosa y amable bienvenida al compañero Toji que acaba de salir del hospital apenas ayer – El maestro anunció.

— ¿A poco se había ido? – Hikari le suspiró a la chica que estaba al lado de ella, recibiendo nada más que un apático encogimiento de hombros.

— Sólo quiero agradecerles a todos por las postales y las flores – Toji dijo emocionalmente. Había existido alguna clase de revoloteo y al final jamás recibió algo de aquello, pero sabía que sus compañeros le habían enviado algo. — Se siente bien estar de vuelta. . . Yo. . . Yo aún continúo despertándome gritando algunas veces y la memoria de la que me pasó siempre me acechará. Pero. . . Pero sé que con su apoyo moral y emocional podré superar esto. Muchas gracias.

— Muy bien, Toji, ¿Por qué no tomas tu antiguo asiento?

— Sí, Sensei – Toji se dirigió pesadamente a su pupitre y muy cuidadosamente colocó una gran almohada de goma en forma de dona en el asiento de su silla antes de sentarse muy lentamente para terminar con una mueca de dolor. _¡Maldito seas, Shinji! ¡Espero que te pudras en el infierno!_

Kensuke logró contenerse por casi treinta y dos segundos. Teniendo en cuenta que, su mejor amigo era un piloto de Eva. Claro, Toji tenía que ser el peor piloto de Eva en la historia, pero sólo el hecho de que había sido seleccionado ganaba grandes adeptos.

— Ahnmm. . . Me estaba preguntando – Kensuke comenzó — ¿Qué se siente ser piloto?

— Que si '¿Qué se siente?' – Toji preguntó con ojos flameantes — ¿Realmente quieres saber que se siente?

— ¡SI! – Kensuke respondió casi de inmediato — Dímelo todo.

— Para empezar mi Eva fue invadido por un ángel – Toji gruñó.

— ¿Y? – Él realmente no veía cual era el gran problema, Shinji mataba a los ángeles como si fuese un pasatiempo e inclusive había un rumor de que había dejado a Asuka matar a uno la semana pasada, así que no podía ser tan difícil.

— Así que ellos enviaron a Ikari a detenerme – Toji brameó.

— ¿Acaso no es vengarte de Shinji lo que siempre habías querido? – Kensuke dijo, dándose cuenta de que Toji usó al ángel como una excusa para realizar otro intento de cargarse a Shinji, esta vez sin que las chicas se interpusiesen en medio.

— Cuando pilotas esa cosas, todo lo que le pasa al Eva, lo sientes tú – Toji dijo con ojos acechados — Todo – Esto último lo dijo lenta y temblorosamente.

— Así que cuando Ikari le metió al Eva ese poste de teléfono en el. . . – Él dijo, finalmente poniendo las piezas en su lugar, además de recordar las grabaciones que había visto en la página oficial de Maya.

— ¡Detente! – Toji sollozó desconsoladamente — Por favor, Detente.

— OH, ¡Vamos! – Kensuke se quejó — Dime todos los detalles. Tu batalla fue la única que no pude grabar adecuadamente, claro, aparte de la que batalla anterior a esta, que terminó dentro de los cuarteles generales, esa tampoco la han puesto en línea.

LLLLL

Muy por encima de la Tierra, en la órbita planetaria exactamente arriba de Tokio III, el ángel conocido como Arael flotaba silenciosamente mientras trababa de formular un plan que pudiese permitirle sobrevivir a la fura de el-que-NO-DEBE-ser-nombrado.

Ser un ángel de la destrucción parecía ser 'A toda madre', podías pasearte por el cielo como si fueses el dueño absoluto y las chicas caían redonditas con todo eso de 'el ángel de la venganza'. Pero entonces ÉL apareció y lo jodió todo. En vez de ser enviados para patearle el trasero a simios primitivos, ahora eran enviados a su muerte.

_Un ataque sorpresa y ya está. _Arael se recordaba a sí mismo _Un ataque sorpresa y nunca jamás tendrás que volver a esta trampa mortal._

Después de detectar algo que se sentía remotamente cerca a uno de los pilotos, Arael envió una señal de prueba para comprobar que ÉL no estuviese en algún lugar cerca del campo de batalla. Aliviado de que no había moros en la costa, el ángel desató su devastante ataque psicológico.

Muchos kilómetros en la superficie de la Tierra, Gendo gritaba en agonía. Se sentía como si su cerebro estuviese siendo taladrado por miles de minúsculas y punzantes jeringas.

Misión casi cumplida y preguntándose cuantas veces tendría que bañarse para sentirse limpio después de irrumpir en la mente del 'piloto' de abajo. Arael se largó del sistema solar hasta el próximo punto de extracción.

¡Al diablo! Las chicas ya habían caído rendidas a sus pies antes de que regresase y como el único ser que ha sobrevivido una misión contra ÉL, no sería nada difícil ver cuantas chicas tendría que conquistar para olvidar los recuerdos de. . . Mejor no recordar en esas cosas.

LLLLL

¡Mari Suzuhara estaba disfrutando del mejor día de su vida!

Para empezar, su molesto hermano mayor había desaparecido por algunos días. Luego, cuando Toji regresó, se encerró en su cuarto a llorar por días. Finalmente, y lo más importante, su padre y abuelo habían decidido que la chiquilla estaba tan traumatizada por todos estos sucesos que acordaron planear una visita al zoológico.

Mari amaba ir al zoológico, especialmente ir a la sección de grandes felinos durante la hora de su alimentación.

La niñita se alzó sobre las bolas y dedos de sus pies y miró hacia la rejilla — Papi, ¿Por qué hay un chico en el foso de los tigres? – _Y ¿Por qué no están los tigres despedazando al idiota en tiras de carne como se supone que deben hacerlo?_

— ¿Cuál chico? – Su padre siguió la dirección del dedito de la niña y jadeo en conmoción cuando lo vio. Abajo un desaliñado muchacho, estaba acostado boca abajo usando un montículo de bistecs ensangrentados como almohada para dormir. — ¡Guardia!

— ¿Qué sucede? – Uno de los empleados del zoológico preguntó mientras llegaba corriendo desde su estación.

— Hay un chaval en el foso – Él gritó alarmado — Tiene que salvarlo.

— ¿Qué? – Los ojos del guardia del zoológico se agrandaron como platos, antes de ir al barandal y mirar hacia el foso — Ahh, sólo es Shinji

— ¿Shinji? – Mari chasqueó. ¿Acaso no era ese el nombre que su estúpido hermano siempre maldecía?

— Los tigres saben que no deben meterse con él – El guardia explicó. No después de lo que él le hizo al primero que decidió retarlo al molestar su siesta, en el foso de ellos. — Ya despertará y se irá en algunas horas.

Los ojos de Mari examinaron al durmiente pibe. La niñita lamió sus labios mientras sentía que era atraída hacia él, cual imanes, a ella siempre le han gustado los grandes depredadores. Ahora, si tan sólo pudiese encontrar una forma de entrar en la fosa. . .

En el lado más alejado del recinto, los temblorosos tres tristes tigres (N. T.: Lo siento, no pude evitarlo XD), genéticamente alterados del tamaño de ponis de circo, estaban acurrucados en una gran masa roja, lo más lejos posible de la peligrosa y mortal criatura que estaba echándose una siesta en el almuerzo de ellos.

LLLLL

Muy abajo en las profundidades de la Tierra, un pelotón de los hombres más poderosos del planeta se sentaron en un bunker de súper alta seguridad para discutir los asuntos más urgentes.

— El décimo sexto ya se ha retrasado – Número 07 dijo.

Tal como estaban las cosas, el décimo sexto ángel nunca iba a hacer su aparición ya que Armisael había recibido una nota de su doctor diciendo que no podía ir a luchar, porque tenía una vejiga muy débil.

Y era verdad, sólo pensar en enfrentar a Shinji 'El destructor' 'el-que-NO-DEBE-ser-nombrado' tenía ese efecto en la mayoría de las criaturas cuerdas.

— Quizá debamos mandar más temprano al último piloto – Número 05 ofreció.

— Que así sea – Keel ordenó, sin darse cuenta de que el sistema de video se había descompuesto y reveló al instante a los otros miembros del comité que de hecho estaba vestido en un traje de tripulante de nave espacial de las películas de Star Trek.

_Malditos 'Trekos' _Número 11 pensó silenciosamente, acariciando su espada de sable de luz.

LLLLL

Kawuro escuchó con mucha atención mientras su guía le explicaba todo lo que necesitaba saber acerca de trabajar para la rama de Tokio III de NERV.

— Lo último y más importante es NO MOLESTAR A SHINJI – El guía dijo firme y claramente — De hecho, ahora que lo pienso mejor, lo mejor es estar lo más alejado de Shinji hasta que tengas oportunidad de memorizar todas las cosas que le enfadan.

— ¿Quién es Shinji? – Kawuro preguntó, haciéndose el tonto.

— El tercer elegido – El guía susurró — Destructor de ángeles, esperanzas y sueños. Reza a los grandes seres que nunca jamás lo vayas a hacer enojar.

LLLLL

Gendo gruñó en irritación mientras consideraba los últimos ajustes a sus planes.

Y ahora ¿Qué es lo que querían esos ancianos? Le había tomado semanas recuperarse de lo que el ángel le había hecho y no podía darse el lujo de desperdiciar más tiempo, pero no se atrevió a ignorar la petición de reunirse y quizás, quizás la situación podría tornarse a su favor.

_Si, _Pensó para sí mismo. _Sólo un paso más en mi objetivo de retomar el control_

LLLLL

Shinji llegó al trabajo temprano ese día, justo a tiempo para disfrutar de un almuerzo en la cafetería de NERV.

— ¿Te molesta si me siento contigo? – Un chico muy familiar preguntó con ilusión.

— Adelante – Shinji contestó, tratando de recordar de quien era ese rostro.

— Me llamo Kaworu Nagisa – El muchacho se presentó con Shinji — Soy el nuevo piloto.

Shinji chasqueó sus dedos, Ah claro — Es bueno volver a verte.

Para el asombro del personal de la cafetería, Shinji pasó los siguientes minutos conversando con el nuevo piloto. Para la alegría del equipo de limpieza, la charla se dio de tal forma que no parecía que iban a tener que trapear restos de sangre o tirar cuerpos.

— Fue un placer hablar contigo, Shinji – Kaworu dijo con una sonrisa. Para el asombro del chico, realmente había disfrutado la plática con el hombre que termino con las muchas vidas de sus hermanos ángeles.

— Igualmente – Shinji eructó.

— Te amo – Kaworu dijo sinceramente, habiendo descubierto en él una atracción hacia Shinji, similar a la de una niñita, que en estos momentos se encontraba escondiéndose en un foso de leones esperando el regreso del muchacho a los tigres, no deseando extinguirse de nuevo, ellos estaban evitando acercársele demasiado.

— Mira. . . Ah. . . – Un plan se empezó a formar en el intoxicado cerebro de Shinji — Mantén esas intenciones – Miró su reloj — Búscame en la entrada sur del café que está en la parte sur de NERV.

LLLLL

Por enésima vez, Gendo maldecía a sus oponentes secretos, Él, antiguo comandante y maestro de Tokio III estaba siendo forzado a retirarse del país en la bodega de carga de una aeronave. Sólo unos instantes antes, había estado en un jet privado escoltado por cientos de peleadores mortales. Ahora, ahora estaba siendo 'encerrado' detrás de una enorme caja llena de monos aulladores. Para hacer las cosas peor, el idiota que hizo los hoyos para respirar los hizo tan grandes para que los condenados simios pudiesen recoger sus heces en bolas hechas por sus manos para que las pudiesen arrojar, con mucho entusiasmo, al legítimo Comandante de NERV. Estas humillaciones nunca serán olvidadas, Gendo se prometió por billonésima vez. Alguien pagaría por esto (N. T.: Hasta a mí me aburre, esta debería haber sido su frase estelar)

LLLLL

El último de los ángeles estaba esperando tranquilamente cuando Shinji llegó con un patético desgraciado detrás de él.

— Kaworu él es K. . . Ah. . . Algo así – Shinji ondeó su mano hacia el otaku — Él ama todo lo que tenga que ver con los Evas. Y dice que está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de que saber más de los Evas. K. . . Kensucky él es. . .

— Es Kensu. . .

— Cállate – Dijo Shinji calmadamente.

— Sí, señor – Kensuke respondió tímidamente.

— Como estaba diciendo. Él es Kaworu, él es piloto y aparentemente también se siente atraído hacia otros hombres. Parece que pueden encargarse de sus necesidades – Y otros orificios. Shinji sonrió, siempre se había sentido terrible de tener que matar al último ángel, además de que él también le debía a cómo-se-llame. ¡Rayos! Sí que era bueno, matando dos pájaros de un tiro. — ¡Diviértanse!

LLLLL

Rei se aguantó las ganas de gruñir y bramear de frustración mientras caminaba por las consolas de comando. Era tiempo de tomar al toro por los cuernos. Parecía que si querías algo bien hecho, lo tenías que hacerlo por ti mismo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Rei? – Un técnico de los que operaban esas consolas preguntó, preguntándose el extraño comportamiento de la chica.

— Estoy. . . – Rei se detuvo, probablemente este no sea un buen momento para revelar la verdad. — Preguntándome si pudiese decirme acerca de su trabajo, ya que su posición es crucial para que podamos derrotar a los ángeles.

— Oh – Los ojos del técnico de las consolas brillaron de emoción, finalmente alguien que no pensaba que pudiese ser sustituido por un camarón parcialmente entrenado — Bueno, la primer cosa que necesitas saber sobre mi trabajo es. . .

Rei ignoró los delirios del mono entrenado mientras su mente trabajaba para encontrar una solución al problema del técnico de la consola. Quizá podría conseguir la renuente ayuda de Shinji. Se preguntaba. Después de todo este era su desorden.

LLLLL

Kaworu estaba algo confundido. Primero el extraño chico que Shinji le presentó lo había llevado a un extraño hotel que tenía una cama en forma de corazón. El chico, luego, se puso de rodillas, cerró sus ojos y abrió su boca.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Kawuro cuestionó.

— Lo que tenga que hacer – El chico contestó — Si esto es lo que se necesita para saber más acerca de ser un piloto, entonces estoy más que dispuesto a recibirlo por cualquier medio.

— Creo que aquí hay un malentendido.

LLLLL

Rei pasó algunos momentos examinando el seguro del casillero de su compañero piloto y tenía un sentido de satisfacción cuando terminó de hacer su tarea. El dispositivo que Shinji había usado para cerrar su casillero estaba en la punta de la tecnología, una que ella jamás había sido capaz de pasar. Entonces, había sido muy afortunado que él se haya olvidado de asegurarla antes de cerrarlo.

— ¿Quizás el piloto Ikari se le dificulta abrirlo cuando está bajo la influencia de cantidades masivas de sustancias ilícitas?- Rei reflexionó. No importa, era tiempo de activar la siguiente fase de su plan.

LLLLL

No había sido fácil, pero Kaworu había logrado zafarse de la incómoda situación en el obsesionado otaku militar y con sus ganas de 'interactuar'. Después de eso, había sido sólo cuestión de buscar el bar más cercano desde el último lugar en donde se vieron para encontrar a Shinji.

— ¿Te divertiste con cómo-se-llame? – Shinji preguntó.

— No lo disfruté – Kaworu contestó — ¿De por casualidad sabes por qué pidió que vistiese un traje de conexión o un traje militar?

— Barman, otra ronda de trago – Shinji eructó, sintiéndose demasiado sobrio para aguantar con esto.

— Supongo que no importa – El otro piloto aceptó — Y aún cuando agradezco que nos hayas presentado, tú eres con quien deseo pasar mi tiempo.

— Amigo, yo no soy gay – Shinji dijo firme y categóricamente.

— No me refería a que te amo en un sentido sexual. Mi especie no se reproduce de esa forma. Quiero decir que amo a tu alma que brilla desde tu cuerpo, acariciando cada parte de ti – Kaworu explicó con una mirada de felicidad en su rostro.

— Esto sería mucho más fácil si fueses una mujer – Shinji dio un suspiro, siendo incapaz de causarle dolor a la primera persona en su vida que había dicho que lo amaba.

— ¿Algo como esto? – Kaworu preguntó al tiempo que su cuerpo cambiaba de forma como si fuese hecho de LCL por un instante hasta que una chica con el cabello plateado que fácilmente podía hacerse pasar por la hermana mayor de Rei, se apareció en su lugar.

Las cejas de Shinji de verdad se elevaron, esto si era nuevo — Un poco más en el área del pecho. . . Bien. Un poco más bajo. . . No tan abajo. . . Perfecto. Un poco más de curvas, sin afectar los senos. . . Excelente. Labios más carnosos y el cabello más largo. . . ¡Perfecto!

Shinji examinó le nueva encarnación de Kaworu muy a fondo, a menudo usando sus manos para revisar la firmeza de los nuevos atributos de su antiguo compañero — Muy bien, ahora regresemos a mi apartamento y te mostraré el aspecto 'físico' que va con lo mental. Podemos recoger a Rei en el camino.

LLLLL

Kensuke abandonó el hotel con una extraña mezcla de alivio y decepción, después de que se volvió claro que el otro piloto no iba a seguir participando. Por el lado positivo, su trasero permanecía intacto, por el negativo, no había podido conseguir valiosa y jugosa información acerca de la última línea de defensa de la humanidad.

— ¡Rayos! – El chaval chilló — Haría lo que sea con tal de saber más acerca de NERV – Él dobló en una esquina y se encontró con un grupo de perturbadores hombres.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? – El hombre mayor líder preguntó, dándole al pibe una mirada nada inocente.

LLLLL

Todos los pares de ojos miraron a la primera elegida mientras caminaba de forma algo torpe hacia la sala de operaciones.

— Parece ser que alguien ha cambiado las pastillas de ácido lisérgico del Piloto Ikari con citrato de sildenafil – Rei anunció — La línea comienza en las afueras del edificio donde cenamos – Rei frunció el ceño al tiempo que recibía miradas confundidas de los rostros de todos los técnicos. Tarados sin cultura, todos ellos.

— Ahham, una persona anónima ha reemplazado el LSD del Piloto Ikari con Viagra. Como dije anteriormente, la línea comienza. . . – Se detuvo a pensar en una palabra que no fuese demasiado avanzada para sus microscópicos intelectos — El lugar donde diariamente 'meten las narices' y se alimentan con sustancias fritas de pobre aporte nutrimental.

Dio un paso fuera de la entrada para evitar ser atropellada por cada mujer que salía desesperadamente del cuarto como si se tratase de un incendio, dejándola con sola la seguridad en aquel lugar.

— Creí también que sería prudente mencionar que la Sección Dos ha reorientado la señal de las cámaras de seguridad en las salas de conferencia del uno al veinticuatro – Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Rei mientras el personal masculino salía con la misma devoción con que lo había hecho el femenino hace algunos momentos.

LLLLL

Kensuke dio un gran respiro, cerró sus ojos y abrió su boca.

— Yo primero – Escucho a uno de los hombres gritar con ganas.

— ¡Esperen! – El chico abrió sus ojos y cerró su boca.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Prometes que me dirás todo acerca de los Evas si hago esto, ¿Verdad? – Él preguntó nerviosamente.

— Haz esto y tal vez te hagamos un piloto la próxima vez que necesitemos a un 'conejillo de indias' desechable – El macabro hombre contestó.

— ¿Quién de ustedes era el primero, de nuevo?

LLLLL

Los miembros de SEELE intercambiaban miradas. Esta era la primera vez en décadas que se juntaban en persona.

Gendo miró a los ancianos alrededor de la mesa — ¿Por qué fui llamado hasta acá?

— Una pregunta que todos nosotros nos gustaría saber, Jefe – Número 03 habló por el resto de los demás.

— Pero. . . Fueron ustedes los que me llamaron aquí.

LLLLL

Una mirada de profunda satisfacción apareció en el rostro de Rei mientras la computadora reportaba la detonación. Hora de regresar y ver si Shinji estaba listo para un 'segundo aire'. Un pensamiento le vino a la mente, quizás debería convencer a alguna de sus hermanas a unírsele. Compartir es divertir después de todo.

**Bueno, acá está esta segunda entrega de este maravilloso fic, he de confesar que me divertí mucho haciendo esta traducción, espero que les haya divertido y alegrado el día, y que sigan dejando sus opiniones acerca de la historia, y que pronto acabaré mis otros trabajos, por ahora espero que hayan disfrutado de este.**

**Saludos y hasta luego.**


End file.
